BAPER
by homonymous
Summary: Cinta itu jorok; muncul tanpa permisi, hilang tanpa etika, terkadar hadir di tempat tak terduga. Udah bacanya jangan terlalu serius. [pair!chanbaek, warn!gue-lo]
1. 00

pemain: chanyeol, baekhyun(cewek), etc.

genre: romantis, humor receh, gado-gado, pokoknya ada mesum-mesumnya gitu (tapi tolong ekspektasi jangan tinggi-tinggi). No enceh-enceh ya!

length: suka-suka author.

disclaimer: mau jiplak? silahkan aja, dosa tanggung sendiri.

warning: bahasa frontal, eyd awut-awutan.

ooOoo

 _ **2 Mei 2016**_

 _ **07.25**_

Pagi-pagi banget Baekhyun udah bangun. Jam empat pagi. Di hari minggu. Mantaffff.

Biasanya Baekhyun bangunnya siang. Siaaaaang banget. Paling nggak jam 12 siang baru dia bangun. Pas matahari lagi terik-teriknya, itu juga gara-gara dia kehausan terus silau sama sinar matahari yang masuk jendela kamarnya.

Dih gak percaya? Beneraaaan.

Abis itu belum tentu dia mandi hari itu juga, palingan juga cuma cuci muka, sikat gigi, terus cebok deh, sama ganti celana dalem. Mandinya entar, pas udah masuk hari senin, sekalian sekolah katanya.

Goblok banget, kan?

Tapi hari ini dia bela-belain bangun pagi, soalnya ada urusan penting.

Ceilah. Sok sibuk banget.

Sebenernya si dia ogah-ogahan gitu perginya. Ampe udah dua kali gak jadi mulu. Ini tuh dia semangat soalnya Mamanya udah ngomel-ngomel terus dari kemaren, bikin kepalanya mau meledak. Padahal sebentar lagi kepalanya bakal diperes buat ngerjain tugas UN.

Iya UN, udah mau lulus SMA dia soalnya.

Tapi gak kuliah. Mau kerja aja katanya. Mau nyari duit buat Mama biar gak nyusahin Ayahnya mulu.

Makanya dia niatin hari ini buat bikin SKCK (mau gak mau, suka gak suka. Biar ada aral melintang, hari minggu ini tetep dia harus pergi).

Hamdalah alarm hpnya gak berkhianat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bangun dari alarm hpnya sendiri. Biasanyamah buset! Boro-boro bangun gara-gara alarm. Diguyur pake air se bak aja dia tetep ngorok. Kalo gak percaya tanyain aja ke ayam tetangganya yang suka bangun lebih pagi dari dia.

"Berangkat dulu Ma," pamit Baekhyun. Dia nyium tangan ibunya biar gak dicap anak durhaka.

"Iya sana," kata Mamanya. "Persyaratannya udah di bawa semua, kan? Lengkap nggak? Jangan sampe ada yang ketinggalan, nanti kamu bolak-balik rumah lagi. Biar deket juga harus pake ongkos, lumayan kan ongkosnya bisa buat nambah-nambah jajan."

Mulai sindrom itung-itungannya keluar kata Baekhyun dalam hati. "Iya, tenang aja kok, udah disiapin dari kemarin, dibantuin sama Kyungsoo," balesnya.

"Iya, Kyungsoo, kenapa gak bareng sama dia aja bikin SKCK-nya?"

"Dia udah bikin sebulan lalu-"

"Tuh, orangmah udah bikin dari sebulan lalu. Emang kamu, kamumah males mulu. Itu tuh akibatnya kalau ngamar mulu. Betelor enggak, ngamar mulu. Mandi juga jarang. Perawan kok gitu banget kelakuannya kamu, nak."

"Kenapa jadi ngomel si?" Baekhyun mencak-mencak. Mukanya asem gitu. Pas Mamanya ketawa terus ngusap wajah dia buat ratain bedak bayinya aja dia cuma diem.

"Ya kalau ada Kyungsoo kan bisa boncengan sama dia. Dia kan ada Mio. Daripada naik angkot, mending naik motor."

"Dia bikin SKCK-nya bareng sama Jongin. Itu juga gak sengaja, Ma. Pas itu mereka mau nyobain baso beranak yang di GOR itu, eh langsung keingetan bikin SKCK pulangnya. Lagian tadinya hari ini Kyungsoo mau nganter," jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi si item anak tetangganya tunangan hari ini, dia jadi fotografernya, jadi Kyungsoo ikut. Aku juga diajak si, cuman jauh, Mama pasti gak akan ngijinin."

"Iyalah." Mamanya langsung pasang wajah sombong gitu. "Jauh-jauh mah gak akan Mama ijinin."

"Tuh, kan." Mereka liat-liatan gitu. Udah kayak musuh bebuyutan. Terus aja gitu ampe semenit dua menit. Sampe yang satu langsung ngerasa aneh. Kayak inget sesuatu gitu. "YA AMPUN, kan aku mau pergi ke Polres. Kenapa malah tatap-tatapan? Udah kayak Dedi Kobujer aja!"

"Ya kamu oon." Mamanya ngeles.

"Ihhhh Mama, udah ah, berangkat dulu." Dia nyium tangan Mamanya sekali lagi, terus lari pergi sambil dadah-dadah ke Mamanya kayak Dora.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Pulangnya naik gojek aja, nanti dibayarnya di rumah!"

 _ **Baekhyun pov**_

 _ **-KANTOR POLRES-**_

 _ **08.30**_

"Pas foto 4x6 6 terus foto kopi KTP 3, foto kopi akte 1, sama ijazah 1. Ini Bu," kata gue pas ngeluarin persayaratan buat bikin SKCK.

Si Ibu ngambil semua persyaratan gue terus manggut. Kalo gue deskripsiiin nih, mukanya si Ibu sekretariat ini agak-agak asem centil gitu. Mirip-mirip lah sama guru bahasa inggris gue yang belum kawin sampe sekarang.

"Kamu bikin SKCK buat apa?"

"Buat lamaran kerja Bu," jawab gue.

Dia liat ke gue lagi, terus ngasihin map putih yang kayaknya bakal harus gue isi.

"Isi sampai lengkap formulirnya, terus balik lagi," kata dia.

"Iya, bu." Gue balik badan, mencoba keluar dari desak-desakkan masa di samping gue. Ya emang si belum terlalu padet, cuma segini aja udah gerah.

Gerahnya itu antara pusing karena bau parfum asing yang bercampur sama keringet padahal jelas-jelas ini masih kepagian buat basah ketek, sama gerah ngeliat calon-calon AKPOL yang lalu-lalang buat bikin SKCK juga. Wadaw.

Ganteng-ganteng banget. SUER. Tadi aja di depan banyak polisi-polisi muda yang jaga Pos, terus nongkrong-nongkrong di warung yang bejejer deket jalan.

Meskipun ada juga si yang biasa aja gitu, tapi ketutupan aura calon AKPOLnya itu. Mana tinggi-tinggi lagi udah mau ngalah-ngalahin sutet. Terus badannya ramping-ramping. Mantaf.

Eh tapi gantengnya gak seganteng orang itu sih. Iya orang itu. Ada deh pokoknya. Anak ter-HITZ se sekolahan gue.

Hehehehehehehe.

Jadi malu bayangin dia pake baju Polri. Anjiran ya keren banget pasti.

Pas gue udah keluar, gue celingak celinguk. Bukan bego bukan. Gue celingak celinguk tuh abis bingung mau ngisi Map-nya di mana. Tempatnya udah hampir penuh gitu. Kayaknya kalo gue agak brutal sedikit gue bisa nih dapet kursi buat duduk. Eh apa gue berdiri aja ya? Ngisinya di meja di ujung ruangan itu bareng calon AKPOL.

Hehehehehehehe modus babi.

Mana mau anjir calon akpol ama gue. Calon polwannya aja bening-bening, kagak kayak air butek. Emangnya gue. Udah mah mandi cuma dua minggu sekali. Jarang keramas. Di sekolah cuma jadi K-popers alay yang sukanya nyolongin WIFI sekolahan. Aduh parah-parah, malu gue malu. Laler aja kagak mau sama gue kayaknya.

Lah ngapa gue jadi curhat?

Pas gue mau ngambil duduk di tempat mbak-mbak yang kebetulan baru aja pergi entah kemana, tiba-tiba aja mata gue menemukan pemandangan yang SUBHANALLAH LAHAULA WALAKUATA SAHA IEU SAHAAA? Indah banget woy!

Ngapa dia nyasar ke sini si?!

Iya, itu Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Si nax HITZ calon AKPOL yang kegantengannya udah berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kalo kata stand up komedi yang baru gue tonton sore kemarin si yang kayak ginimah namanya "GANTENGNYA BERMUNCRATAN!"

Busetdah dia ngapain anjir terdampar di sini? Paus juga bukan.

Mana pakaiannya KEREN BANGET. Najis si Chanyeol ke Polres aja pake pakeannya udah kayak mau fashion show anjir. Pake jin biru, kaus putih, jaket bomber hijau tai kuda yang dia taruh di lengan dia(soalnya masuk ke sini harus lepas jaket), sneakers, tas, jamnya mentereng. RAMBUT ITEM-nya kusut.

DAN ITU WOY JIDAT WOY! YAWLA CHANYEOL BISA AE BIKIN ANAK PERAWAN ORANG GELISAH. ANJIR. Lelah gue kalau udah kayak gini. Lelah gue kalau dia mamer-mamerin jidatnya yang aduhai.

Nih ibarat kata, ketampanannya dia pas lagi mamerin jidat keramatnya itu berbanding lurus dengan keindahan alam. Keindahan alam choooooy.

Idih babi alay banget tangan gue ampe dingin gemeteran. Rasanya antara mau ngakak sama mau nangis.

Dasar ogeb, deso banget. Parah, sekarang malah jantung gue dag-dig-dugan, aduh mati aja mati-_-

Dengan malu-malu gue langsung buang muka. Pura-pura gak liat dia. Malu anjir, ini pertama kalinya kita ketemu tapi gak pake seragam sekolah. Gue si udah sering liat dia gak pake seragam sekolah. Di instagramnya yang HITZ aja bejibun foto dia yang kece-kece badai membahana (Sampe-sampe gue angkut semua ke GALERI hp gue).

Eh ketauan deh.

Hehehehehehe(part 3)

Gue jalan aja, agak-agak nunduk gitu mukanya biar gak keliatan ama dia(lagian kalo dia liat gue emangnya dia peduli? Emangnya dia bakal nyapa? Kayaknya kagak deh).

Diem-diem gue lirik My Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri di deket meja para calon AKPOL, di deket pintu masuk, kayak lagi nanya-nanya gitu sama yang lagi ngisi formulir.

Gue rada panas. Soalnya cewek-cewek dengan seenak udelnya natap Chanyeol. Mana natapnya udah kayak jones haus belaian kasih sayang lagi.

ANJERRRRR.

NATAPnya itu lo, ampe biji matanya mau keluar. Buset dah. Mana sampe bisik-bisik sama temen-temennya lagi. Rumpiin Chanyeol yakin.

Emang si Chanyeol ganteng banget. Mukanya kan MIX korea-amerika jadi wajarlah ketampanannya saiq banget. Haqq gitu. Ya liat ajalah bapaknya: Om Kris. Ganteng gila. Udah umur 46 juga tetep gagah perkasa gitu. Bentar lagi anaknya deh yang warisin kegagahan bapaknya.

Mposssss. Sempurna banget.

"Baekhyun!"

Eh ayam ayam!

Gue kaget. Ampe hampir loncat gitu denger suara berat serak basah manggil nama gue. Muka gue celingak-celinguk aja. Tapi gak liat siapa-siapa.

Anjir, kebanyakan ngelamun jadi bikin gue keder. Kayaknya gue butuh aQua-_-

Gue jalan lagi aja. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan gue ditarik, sampe gue terperanjat kaget. Gue noleh ke belakang, gataunya itu...

Itu...

Ituuuu...

CHANYEOL WOOOOOOOOY!

Jir apa mata gue siwer. Gue kedip-kedip terus kucek-kucek mata gue. Malah mau hampir gue nampar pipi gue, tapi gak jadi. Soalnya dia udah keburu ngomong.

"Lo Baekhyun, kan? Inget gue gak? Gue Chanyeol, pas kelas 2 kemarin kita sekelas. Terus kita pernah se-SMP dulu."

Lah.

Lah lah lah.

Apaan?

Kok dia ngomong sama gue?

Gue liat kanan kiri tapi gak ada siapa-siapa. Iya bener dia ngomong sama gue.

YAWLAAAAA.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan anak shalehah?

"Eh, i-iya," kata gue begok. Ngomong begok bukannya diem kayak orang begok. Buruan.

NGOMONG APAAAA!

"Haha, gak inget ya?" Dia senyum geli gitu.

Gue langsung geleng-geleng brutal. Maunyasih guling-guling. "Nggak kok, gue inget, beneran deh. Masa sih sekelas sama lo gak inget." LAH BEGOK NGAPA JADI TERLALU JUJUR.

Chanyeol cengengesan. Ganteng banget. Mata buletnya itu kayak bersinar bercahaya gitu. Meskipun gue harus sakit leher karena kelamaan dongak, gue rela setengah mati. Demi wajah gantengnya dan keseksiannya yang haqiqi ini, gue relaaaaaaa T-T

"Baek-Baekhyun?"

Gue langsung kedip-kedip pas liat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang sumpah demi apa gede banget ada di depan muka gue.

"I-iya?"

"Lo di sini lagi ngapain? Bikin SKCK juga?"

"I-iya. Nih gue mau ngisi formulir," kata gue. Buset gue gemeteran ini, dingin semua badan gue. Udah kayak beku. Terus punggung gue linu sampe ke tulang-tulangnya.

Kayaknya gue terlalu seneng. Soalnya gak nyangka banget bakal ketemu dan diajak ngobrol Chanyeol di sini. Gue lirik-lirik ke arah lain taunya orang-orang pada liatin gue gitu. Eh liatin Chanyeol deng-_-

"Baek-Baekhyun."

"Eh, eh, iya, iya kenapa?"

"Ngelamun mulu, ngelamunin apaan?"

Kayaknya Chanyeol mau bercanda gitu sama gue. Dia juga senyum terus. Beda banget kalo yang selama ini sering gue liat. Kalo di sekolah biasanya dia jarang senyum gitu.

"Gak ngelamun kok, cuma bingung doang." BINGUNG GUE HARUS GIMANA DEPAN COWOK GANTENG!

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Bingung mau ngisi formulirnya di mana? Liat deh udah penuh gitu." Asik udah mulai rileks nih. Bagu-bagus.

"Iya, ya, gue juga mau bikin tapi bingung persyaratannya apa aja," kata Chanyeol.

Kasian banget Yayank aQ.

Padahal tadi dia ngejogrok mulu di depan, kirain nanyain persyaratan SKCK.

"Lo bawa akte, ijazah, ktp, sama pas foto kan?"

"Bawa-bawa." Dia manggut-manggut. Duuuuh ganteng banget.

EMESSSHHHHH.

"Nah langsung ke depan aja, nanti di depan dikasih map formulir kaya gini," kata gue.

"Oh gitu, makasih ya."

"I-iya sama-sama." MPOS. Kayaknya kehadiran gue udah gak dia butuhin lagi deh. "Yaudaya," kata gue. Anjir berat banget gue ngomongnya. Udah cuma gitu doang nih ngobrolnya. Sedetik aja. Padahal pengen lama-lama ngobrolnya.

Mana orang-orang pada liatin mulu lagi. Kan seneng bikin orang salah faham. Kayak dagdigdug serrrr gitu liat wajah MUPENG mereka.

Dih dih dih. Apaansih? Orang ke sini buat bikin SKCK, malah mikir ngawur. Gara-gara bangun kepagian nih, biasanya bangun siang jadi kaget campur gak percaya. Nyawa gue masih pada ketinggalan di kasur nih kayaknya.

Pas gue mau pergi, Chanyeol gak taunya malah nahan tangan gue ala-ala drama gitu. "Mau ke mana?"

"I-isi formulir kan?"

"Bareng aja sama gue. Lo sendiri kan ke sininya?"

"I-iya sendiri."

"Nah yaudah sama gue aja. Daripada sendirian gak ada temen ngobrol, mending kita berdua aja."

KITA.

KITA.

KITA.

anjiran kita katanya. Indah banget. Sedaaap.

"Oh gitu, oh, oh yaudah," jawab gue linglung.

AZEEEEK.

Mama makasih banget yawla, untung disuruh bikin SKCK.

Nah yaudadeh gue anter dia ke depan meja sekretariat.

Lengan gue ama lengan dia nempel gitu. Ya ampun lengannya keras banget, kayaknya isinya otot sama air doang. Emang iyasi, Chanyeol itukan udah Taekwondo sabuk hitam. Chanyeol juga suka banget sama yang namanya olahraga indor. Kayak main basket, sepak bola, futsal, pokoknya banyak banget deh kegiatan olahraganya (di luar kegiatan inti dia jadi Paskibraka).

"Aduh ganteng, mau apa sayang?"

Dih najis. Bener kan deskripsi gue tentang Ibu sekretariat ini. Gak meleset sama sekali.

"Saya mau buat SKCK Bu," jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Aduh HATI GUE DAGDIGDUG SERRRE.

"Oh, buat apa? Brigadir?"

"Iya, Bu, brigadir."

"Ooh, ya Allah, liat Pak Herman, ganteng banget yak. Tinggi lagi," kata si Ibu ke rekan kerjanya yang duduk percis di sampingnya.

"Iya." Dia ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir. "Kaya saya dulu waktu muda, Bu."

"EEEIII." Si Ibu nyebik gitu bibirnya. Terus orang-orang jadi ketawa, termasuk gue. "Udah emang kamu cocok banget. Keur gantengteh mau jadi brigadir lagi. Resep pisan Ibu, mah."

Gue yang gak resep, mau apa lo?

"Kamu ke sini sama siapa ganteng?"

"Sama pacar, Bu."

GUE HAMPIR KEJANG ANJERRRR.

Pacar mana pacar? Bukannya dia udah putus sama Seulgi anak XII-IPA 5? Gimana si tadi juga dia bilang berdua. Itu maksudnya berdua sama gue kan?

Mpossssss!

"Oh sama pacar, mana pacarnya?" Dia agak jutek gitu ngomongnya.

"Ini Bu." Chanyeol ngusap kepala gue. Lembut banget, udah kayak ngusap apaan aja.

Eh tapi.

Hah?

Apa?

ANJIRRRRRRR MASA SIH?

WOUYYYY!

Fix gue mau mati dulu.

"Oh, ini." Ibunya manggut-manggut sambil natap gue tapi gak bilang apa-apa.

"Pas foto 4x6 nya ada ganteng?"

"Adanya 3x4 Bu." Gak tau kenapa Chanyeol langsung ngeliat ke gue dengan kening ngerut. Ganteng banget ekspresi bingungnya.

"Harus 4x6 ganteng. Di depan ada tempat foto kopian plus cuci foto kok."

"Oh, iya bu," kata Chanyeol.

"Coba liat fotonya, pakai dasi terus backgroudnya merah kan? Nah yaudah bener, sok cuci dulu. Seken seken di depan."

"Makasih, Bu," kata Chanyeol. Doi narik lembut tangan gue biar keluar dari desek-desekkan. Bahkan Chanyeol rangkul bahu gue ampe badan gue mepet-mepet ke badannya. NEMPEL CHOOI. (wangi parfum Chanyeol juga langsung nyerbu idung gue, bikin gue damai).

"Lo anter gue ya," kata Chanyeol.

Gue cuma manggut-manggut aja kayak orang bego.

"Gue masukin formulir gue ke dalem tas dulu," kata gue.

"Sini gue bantuin." Chanyeol ngambil formulir gue terus dia masukin ke dalem tas gendong gue. Terus dia masukin jaketnya ke dalem tasnya.

Ih ya ampun wangi banget ini cowok. Semerbak ampe hidung gue kedut-kedut saking senengnya nyium baunya. Mana cuma pake kaos putih lagi. Sukur aja ini gue kagak mati di tempat.

Untung aja hari ini gue juga pake kaos kegedean luarannya, sama baju kodok biru pastel selutut. Hehehehehe kan jadi keliatan imut.

Ehhhh keliatan serasi juga.

Udah inimah orang-orang pasti mikirnya gue pacar Chanyeol.

Wkwkwkwkwk.

"Ayok," ajak dia.

Gue ngekor aja di belakangnya. Dia tinggi banget. Bahunya lebar, punggungnya luas. Kausnya tipis. Kakinya jenjang. Ya ampun kenapa ujiannya berat banget cuma buat bikin SKCK doangan.

"Awas," kata Chanyeol sambil raih bahu gue. Hampir aja gue nabrak bapak-bapak.

"Maaf ya gue gak liat," kata gue malu.

"Makanya hati-hati, badan lo kan kecil."

"Kecil di mananya," sangkal gue. "Ini tuh lemak doang isinya, cuma semua lemaknya naik ke pipi."

Chanyeol ketawa.

"Makanya jadi tembem gini." Dia masih ngerangkul bahu gue jadi gampang banget buat dia nyubit pipi gue.

MUKA gue langsung merahhhhh.

Dicubit Chanyeol!

Nyubitnya gemes banget lagi.

Kyungsoo gua dicubit Chanyeol Soo. Mpos. Lo gak liat. Fix pasti iri mampus.

Chanyeol dorong pintu kaca di depannya terus ngebiarin gue jalan duluan.

Gentle banget :3333333

"Panas banget. Perasaan tadi di dalem adem," ujar gue. Mana gue hari ini pake segala ngegerai rambut gue lagi, haduh jadi tambah gerah kan. Sialannya gue juga gak bawa iket rambut coba.

"Gerah, ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia gak tau kesurupan atau refleks langsung ngulurin tangannya buat nyelipin rambut gue ke balik telinga.

"Eh," kata gue kaget.

"Tumben lo ngegerai rambut lo?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia natap gue gitu, bikin gue salting.

Hah apaan?

Tumben?

Gimana maksudnya tumben? Maksudnya dia sering merhatiin gue gitu?

Anjirrrr ihhhhhhhh baper dong gue.

Jangan dong ya.

"O-oh ini, iya disuruh Mama," bales gue.

"Oh." Dia ketawa, gak tau kenapa. "Gitu dong, kan jadi tambah cantik."

"Apaansih?!" Gue langsung senyum malu-malu terus dorong tangan dia.

Chanyeol ketawa. "Beneran."

"Dasar buaya," kata gue.

"Aduh, masa buaya." Chanyeol langsung naruh tangannya di dadanya dia sambil pasang muka sakit campur kaget.

"Ih nyebelin banget. Gak lucu tau," kata gue. Mati-matian nahan senyum.

"Haha iya-iya." Dia megang kepala gue gitu, kayak diusap tapi sekilas.

Kamvret.

"Berapa lembar Mas?"

"Dua puluh lembar," bales Chanyeol.

Gue berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Di tempat foto kopi juga penuh ternyata. Orang-orang desek-desekkan juga sama aja kayak di Polres, tali lebih parah di sini. Badan gue ampe mepet-mepet ke Chanyeol soalnya orang-orang pada gak sabar nunggu giliran.

Sampe akhirnya terjadi kejadian tidak terduga yang membuat gue hampir ngejerit.

MAMPUS.

Siku Chanyeol gak sengaja nusuk tt gueeeee.

Ya ampun malu T^T

sikunya please! Dia pasti ngerasain deh, ya meskipun gak segede tt Hyorin, tapi tt gue selevel sama tt Soyu.

SUER.

Pas gue dongak diem-diem, gue kaget banget liat wajah malu-malu Chanyeol yang ternyata juga lagi natap gue.

"Maaf ya," katanya. "Gue gak tau."

"Ih, gak usah diomongin," bales gue malu. Gue cubit aja pinggang dia.

Dia ketawa. Terus gigit bibirnya kayak kebiasaan dia. Gue nunduk, pura-pura liatin pulpen, pensil, di dalem etalase.

"Maaf gak sengaja," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya, ih, yaudah jangan dibahas lagi." Gue liatin ke dia terus dia balik liatin gue. Kita liat-liatan gitu. Muka kita pada malu-malu.

Begok.

"Misi dek, misi."

Gue liat ke samping terus ada bapa-bapak gendut pakai pakaian preman yang berdiri di samping gue. Mukanya serem, mesum, nyebelin abisssss. Dia mepet terus ke gue. Bikin gue takut. Gue makin geser ke Chanyeol, terus megangin kaosnya aja karena takut.

SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN SEREM.

"Pak, kesanaan dong," pinta gue.

Bapa-bapa itu liatin gue. "Sempit nih dek, kalau mau luas di tempat foto kopi kamu sendiri aja."

ANJER MALAH SEWOT.

"Tau kok sempit, maksudnya sanaan dikit, itukan masih bisa, gimana si," kata gue gak kalah sewot.

"Kalo gak mau gimana?" Bapak-bapak itu liatin gue. Tapi tatapannya bikin gue jijik banget. Tatapannya tuh melecehkan banget. Gue ampe mau nangis gara-gara ditatap gitu. Dia juga ternyata gak datang sendiri, tapi sama temennya. Temennya juga sama edannya. Malah pake anting sama tatoan di mana-mana, bukannya kece justru malah mirip Gembel.

"Yeh, sableng," kata gue.

"Cantik-cantik kok galak sih neng?"

Temennya godain gue. Natap gue juga gak kalah nyeremin.

"Pindah ke sini Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Dia mukanya kaku banget. Keruh, terus suram. Kayak marah gitu. Terus gue pindah ke samping kirinya Chanyeol lewat depan Chanyeol, abis itu melukin lengan kirinya.

Bodo amatlah mau tt gue kegencet lengannya Chanyeol ke, yang penting itu bapak-bapak tau gue gak sendiri.

"Oh ini pacarnya."

"Cewek kamu cantik juga."

BUAAGGGHH

"CHANYEOL!"

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n:**_ anjir begooook! itu apaan coba ya LoL

jadi ini ff selingan/cemilan untuk kalian buat nunggu ff-ff yang masih dalam proses.

di sini GS(baekhyun cewek). terus kemesumannya ya gitu, halus aja. dada juga gue ganti tt ya allah maafkan hambamu🙏

jangan lupa riview wkwk


	2. 01

_**Baekhyun pov**_

 _ **Masih minggu**_

 _ **08.49**_

"CHANYEOL!"

MAMPUS.

DEMI SEMPAK DUGONG.

Gue kaget parah. Gimana gak kaget? Masa si bapak-bapaknya ditonjok sama Chanyeol ampe ngejengkang nabrak tong sampah. Mana idungnya langsung bedarah lagi anjir, jos banget kali tonjokannya Chanyeol.

"Monyet, lu masih kecil aja udah songong!"

"Mau nyari gara-gara lu bocah, cuih!" temennya ngebelain. Dih najis, padahalmah badannya dia lebih kurus dari yang ditonjok sama Chanyeol.

"Lo yang gak punya etika," kata Chanyeol kalem.

"Udah, Yeol, udah," kata gue.

Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya kita diliatin sefoto kopian. Gimana kalo misalkan polisi-polisi yang jaga di Pos sama nongkrong di warung pada ke sini? Kan gawat. Entar Chanyeol gak jadi lagi ngelamar jadi Akpol gara-gara dicap tukang rusuh.

Gue langsung aja melukin tangan Chanyeol terus narik dia. Enggak modus enggak. Suer. Cuma kalo gak diginiin dianya bakal gak sadar-sadar.

Hasemeleh apaan coba. Emang kesurupuan kagak sadar.

"Yeol, ayo pergi aja," pinta gue. Gue liatin muka gantengnya. Masih marah dia. Serem juga nih oppa Chanyeol kalo lagi marah.

"Neng, neng, nih foto kopiannya udah jadi," kata si abang. Rada gak enak gitu mukanya.

"Eh, iya bang. Berapa bang?"

"35 rebu neng."

Gue ambil aja foto kopiannya si Chanyeol terus ngambil duit bekas kembalian naik angkot dari kantong. "Nih bang, pas ya."

"Iya neng. Udah neng bawa temennya pergi aja, yang beginian mah emang sering bikin rusuh di sini," jelas si abangnya sambil lirik-lirik ke dua orang preman tadi yang sekarang udah bediri, dan lagi liatin Chanyeol.

"Iya bang. Yu, Yeol, udah ah." Gak seru nih kalo kaya gini. Gue narik tangan dia pergi dari tempat foto kopian itu. Untung aja dia gak ngelawan.

"Awas lu, pulangnya gue jegat."

"Mampus-mampus lu."

Chanyeol langsung balik badan sambil ngacungin jari tengah ke dua orang itu. Tatapan matanya tuh kayak yang ngomong "emang gue takut."

"Maafin gue ya? Abis gue kesel banget," kata Chanyeol pas kita udah deket kantor Polres.

Gue ngangguk aja. "Gapapa kok, tapi lain kali jangan gitu lagi. Cepet banget kesulut emosinya, gue kan jadi takut," kata gue.

"Gue kesel abis mereka liatin lonya gitu. Padahal biasanya gue gak gitu."

Dia kayak bingung gitu, gue jadi cengengesan liatnya. "Yaudalah biarin aja, lagian kalo dipikir-pikir emang harus dikasih pelajaran orang kayak gitu."

"Hm." Chanyeol ngangguk. "Lain kali kalo ketemu lagi gue abisin."

"Dih, serem amat, jangan lagih. Biarin aja biar dapet hidayah dari yang maha kuasa." Anjir religius banget ya gue. Sejak kapan?

"Amin," kata dia pake muka nyebelin.

Terus Chanyeol nunduk, kayak liatin sesuatu. Gue kicep. Bingung dia liatin apaan. Dari lirikannya si kayaknya ke tt. Hah, tapi masa sih dia terang-terangan liatin tt gue? Emang dia semesum itu? Ya maksud gue, gue ngertilah anak cowok sepantaran Chanyeol emang gak jauh-jauh dari bokep, tapi gila aja Park Chanyeol kalo aslinya mesum parah.

"Baek." Dia cengengesan. "Empuk si, tapi gak enak kalo kelamaan, takut khilaf."

Buset. Apaan?

"Maksudnya?" tanya gue begok. Gue liatin dia, tapi dia malah makin cengengesan. Kampret. "Apaan anjir?" tanya gue setengah bete.

"Ini." Chanyeol nunduk lagi.

Terus gue ikutan nunduk. Mata gue langsung melotot. Lah goblok, pantesan aja dia cengengesan, gue lupa masih melukin tangan dia. Seneng kali tangannya neken yang empuk-empuk. Muka gue langsung merah. Dia malah makin semangat cengengesan. Geli banget kayaknya. Kampret.

"Kampret lo, menang banyak dong," kata gue setengah kesel. Gue pukul aja punggungnya pas dia ketawa. "Seneng lo anjir."

"Ya elu ngapain melukin tangan gue?" tanya dia. Mukanya masih kesenengan.

EMEEEESSSHHH.

"Ya gue takutlah lo berantem sama bapak-bapak tadi," jawab gue.

Dia dorong pintu terus nahan pintu itu buat gue masuk duluan. Aduh anjir, gimana gak ngefly coba gue.

"Nih fotonya." Gue kasihin foto tadi ke dia. "Gue tunggu di sini," kata gue sambil mau duduk di kursi yang kebetulan kosong.

"Dih, ikut aja dulu."

Buset dah paling cuma berapa langkah si, masa iya harus gue ikutin mulu. Manja banget Yayank Chanyeol aQ, jadi pengen cium.

"Gue di sini, Yeol," kata gue.

"Udah, ikut aja, buruan," pinta dia. "Gue takut sama ibu-ibu tadi." Dia cengengesan lagi. Gue jadi ketawa. Bego banget, masa iya si.

"Yaudah." Gue langsung aja ikut ngantri.

"Makin penuh aja anjir udah kayak ngantri sembako," kata Chanyeol.

"Udah kayak kaum duafa," bales cowok di samping Chanyeol. Perawakannya tinggi, ganteng juga, kayaknya si seumuran sama kita.

"Nah iya," bales Chanyeol.

"Ini si udah kayak mau ngambil beras raskin." Cewek cantik rambut sebahu yang berdiri di deket cowok tadi ikut nimpalin. Cekikikan caNtik bareng dua temennya yang gak kalah cantiknya.

Seketika aing minder coeG.

Tapi gue bingung. Ngapain dia ikut-ikutan? Dasar caper.

Eh.

"Kamu kali kaum duafanya," kata cowok tadi.

Aneh, si Chanyeol mukanya malah asem banget. Kagak nyautin. Nah muka ininih yang sebenernya sering gue liat di sekolah.

Apa dia lagi sok cool ya depan cewek-cewek cantik?

"Bikin SKCK juga?" tanya cowok itu ke Chanyeol.

"Iya, bikin juga?"

Buset langsung acuh tak acuh gitu ngomongnya. Sedaaaaap.

Cowok itu ngangguk. "Iya, bikin, buat brigadir." Terus cowok itu ngeliat ke cewek-cewek di sebelahnya. "Kalian?"

"Buat jadi Akpol juga sama," bales cewek itu. "Kalo yang itu buat apa?"

Kayaknya si nanyanya ke Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah kayak pura-pura gak denger gitu. Mungkin menurut Chanyeol gak penting kali ya jawab pertanyaan cewek itu, makanya gak dia waro.

Anjir kasian amat.

"Lo bikin SKCK buat apa?" tanya cowok itu ke Chanyeol.

"Buat brigadir juga sama." Kali ini Chanyeol ngebales. Cewek tadi mukanya langsung sepet gitu. Mampus. Kalo cara gue mah udah pulang, makan ama kerupuk dikecapin.

"Oh, iya gue Jongin, lo?"

"Gue Chanyeol."

"Dateng ke sini sama siapa?"

Terus Chanyeol dengan bloonnya nunjuk gue. "Nih."

"Wih, cewek lo?"

Sekarang waktunya gue ngomong.

"Iya."

Bukan gue bukan. Gue gak tau apa-apa.

"Boong, bukan," kata gue. "Kita cuma temen doang kok."

"Oh temen." Jongin cengengesan terus liatin Chanyeol. Anehnya Chanyeol juga ikut cengengesan. Ada apaansi? Gue gak ngerti. Katanya cewek yang suka kode-kodean. Terus ini artinya apa?

"Yeol, noh udah mau kosong, serobot aja." Gue dorong punggung Chanyeol pake satu tangan.

Chanyeol pake gerakan cepet langsung aja nyerobot sebelum keserobot duluan. Terus dia langsung deh dilayanin sama ibu-ibu sekretariat yang tadi. Gue mah berdiri aja di belakang Chanyeol. Badan gue ampe kesenggol-senggol. Untung aja Chanyeol dari depan megangin tangan gue, terus gue juga megang pinggang dia, jadi gue aman.

Hehehehehehehehehe.

"Udah?" tanya gue pas Chanyeol balik badan.

"Udah." Chanyeol ngangguk. "Yuk." Dia narik tangan gue terus kita keluar dari desek-desekkan masa.

"Mas, mas." Cewek cantik tadi sama dua temennya nyamperin Chanyeol.

Buset, mata gue langsung nyemburin api liatnya.

"Mas ini kalo udah di isi di ke manain ya?"

Ke tong sampahin aja.

Chanyeol langsung liat ke gue. Yaudadeh terpaksa gue yang jawab. Hehehehehe sorry ya mbak, biar saya sebagai jubir yang jawab. "Di ke sanain lagi," kata gue.

"Oh, terus masnya mau ngisi di mana? Soalnya aku belum pernah bikin, jadi biar bisa nanya-nanya gitu."

Anjing. Kenceng banget modusnya.

Gue liat ke Chanyeol terus Chanyeol mukanya kayak bete gitu. Iyalah, orang Chanyeol pengen berduaan sama gue.

WOOOOY ANJENG NGAPA JADI GUE YANG KEGEERAN. SIAL!

"Di sana." Gue nunjuk ke meja yang lumayan kosong. Terus udah aja gue jalan bareng sama Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa si sekarang, kok kayaknya udah siang banget?" tanya gue.

"Mau jam sembilan, kenapa emangnya?"

Gue nyengir. "Perut gue kok udah keroncongan ya," kata gue begok.

Chanyeol ketawa. Tangannya ngelusin rambut gue sayang. Aduh gue juga mau dong ngelus Chanyeol sayang. "Nantilah kita makan, siangan abis selesai ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Lo yang bayar?" gue pura-pura begok.

"Iyalah," kata dia. Mukanya serius gitu.

Gue nyengir aja. "Asik, dapet traktiran. Kapan lagi ditraktir Park Chanyeol."

Dia langsung nyengir. Ih ganteng banget. Anjeng gak kuat.

Ya AMPUN KOK BISA SIH. Padahal kayaknya kemarin kita tuh masih kayak orang asing deh di sekolah. Pas kelas dua satu kelas aja Chanyeol gak pernah nyapa gue. Cuma kalo misalkan gue nagih uang kas, karena gue bendahara, baru deh gue ngobrol sedetik dua detik sama dia. Itu juga cuma buat ngasih kembalian uang kas T^T

Tragis banget kan?

Tapi sekaraaaang? Kita udah kayak teman selamanya anjir!

Dih dih jangan baper ah, entar besok juga dia lupa sama gue. Anggap aja hari inimah bonus.

Kita duduk di meja panjang gitu. Kursinya juga kursi panjang, kayaknya biar bisa mepet-mepet. Nah kebetulan mejanya ada di pojok banget. Gue ngambil tempat di pojok soalnya enak kalo mojok-mojok gitu tuh. Bukan mojok yang itu cilok, mojok yang ini tuh maksudnya bisa nyender-nyender ke tembok, jadi adem.

Suudzon mulu.

Eh gak taunya si Chanyeol malah yang duluan duduk di pojok. sueK. Terus gue langsung aja duduk di sampingnya Chanyeol. Ya gapapalah gak bisa nyender ke tembok, kan masih bisa nyender ke AA Chanyeol.

Azzzzzek.

Di samping gue duduk mbak-mbak yang gak gue kenal. Terus di sebrang ada tiga cewek cantik tadi yang masih aja curi-curi pandang ke Chanyeol. Sengaja banget kayaknya duduk di depan Chanyeol biar bisa liatin muka ganteng kalem Chanyeol sepuasnya. Bete taik.

Tapi yaudalah, mau gimana lagi, pacar gue juga bukan. Hak orang mau liatin dia ke, mau ngapain dia, apa mau gimanain. Apalah daya gue.

Hiks.

"Baek, bawa pulpen dua gak?"

"Hah? Enggak, kenapa?"

"Aku bawa," kata cewek tadi.

Gue langsung liat ke dia, terus dia kayak mau ngasihin pulpennya ke Chanyeol.

"Gapapa, pulpen gue takut abis, tapi kayaknya si enggak." Terus Chanyeol nunduk liatin map formulirnya.

"Gak jadi kali," kata gue ke cewek tadi. Muka gue jadi gak enak sama dia. Cewek itu ngangguk hampa gitu anjir terus masukin lagi pulpennya ke tempat pensil.

"Namanya siapa mbak?" tanya cewek yang lain.

"Baekhyun," jawab gue sambil senyum.

"Gue Somi."

"Gue Nayeon."

"Gue Sana."

"Oh, salam kenal," bales gue. Wih bukan cuma mukanya yang cantik-cantik, namanya juga cantik-cantik. Apalagi si Somi yang daritadi modus mulu ke Chanyeol, bening banget. Mukanya kebule-bulean gitu.

Beda banget ama gue.

Anjir jadi gak pede.

Ya ampun kenapa gue jadi berkecil hati gini ya?

"Kalau mas ini namanya siapa?" tanya Somi.

"Chanyeol," jawab gue. Chanyeol bukannya jawab, malah diem aja anjir kayak yang budek.

"Oh." Si Somi sama dua temennya manggut-manggut. Cuma Somi kentara banget kecewanya.

"Baek, ini isi jangan?"

Gue langsung noleh ke Chanyeol. "Yang mana?" kata gue sambil liat ke mapnya. Btw Chanyeol itu nulisnya kidal, tapi setau gue sih waktu sekelas dulu dia sering deh nulis pake tangan kanan. Apalagi kalo ngerjain tugas di papan bor.

"Mm, isi deh kayaknya," kata gue.

Terus habis gitu kita fokus deh isi map formulir kita masing-masing. Pas gue lagi mau nulisin nama orang tua gue, tangan gue yang gue simpen di paha gak sengaja nyenggol tangan kanan Chanyeol. Tadinya gue mau ngawasin tangan gue, eh gak taunya malah dipegangin.

Mampus gue kaget.

Gue noleh aja, terus liat ke bawah. "Apaan?" tanya gue. Komuk gue begok banget nih pasti.

"Tangan lo kok dingin? keringetan Lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia ngusapin telapak tangan sampe ke buku-buku jari gue pake jempolnya, ampe badan gue panas dingin. Buset apa gue meriangan ya? Mana gue gak bawa tolak angin lagi.

"O-oh iya, ini emang kayak gini kalo lagi..." Lagi degdegan deket lo. "Kalo lagi kena AC."

"Mmh." Chanyeol ngangguk. Tangan gue dia simpen di pahanya terus udah deh dia balik nulis lagi.

"Misi Yeol," kata gue sambil narik tangan gue dari pahanya. Nggak enak lah pake segala megang-megang paha, nanti ada yang curiga lagi.

"Kenapa?

"Malu, banyak orang," kata gue.

"Kalau sepi?" tanya dia.

"Apaan si." Gue langsung aja pukul pahanya, bikin dia jadi keketawaan.

Ah, Chanyeol bisa aja bikin anak perawan orang baper.

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n:**_ _dedek lelah_


	3. 02

Ternyata masih _**Minggu**_

 _ **09.07**_

"Terus kalau udah ngisi kayak gini kita harus ngantri lagi gitu?" tanya Chanyeol ke gue.

"Ho'oh ganteng," bales gue kalem.

Chanyeol cengengesan terus masukin pulpennya ke dalem tas sementara gue masih megangin pulpen gue, nyetak-nyetek pulpen itu buat ngilangin bete. Kalau bete apa aja dilakuin. Kadang-kadang nyemil es batu, kadang-kadang nyemilin kuku. Apa aja asal bukan nyemilin beling.

"Sini mapnya gue yang pegangin," kata Chanyeol _gentle_ sambil ngambil map dari tangan gue. Aduh perhatian banget ayanK Chanyeol, padahalkan itu map berapa on doang si beratnya, gak nyampe sekuintal kan.

Tapi emang dasar rezeky anak shalehah. Jadi yaudah gue kasihin aja. Harusnya besok-besok gue ganti nama gue kali ya, jadi Siti Baekhyun Shalehah. Gak lucu anjeng.

"Makasih ya," kata gue. Kita terus keluar dari meja meninggalkan tiga mbak mbak canci yang masih sibuk nulis(maklum tangan putri keraton, jadi nulis aja musti penuh tata krama) apa hubungannya nyet? Kagak tau juga, bodo ah.

"Perut gue keroncongan," kata Chanyeol.

Gue ketawa terus dongak liat muka ganteng Chanyeol. "Emang lo gak sarapan?"

"Sarapan, tapi, kan ini udah siang. Bukannya lo juga laper?" tanya dia.

Gue manggut-manggut. "Iya laper, tapi kayaknya ini gegara gue yang gak sarapan," aku gue. Terus muka Chanyeol langsung ngerut gitu, ampe dahinya berlipet.

Jangan jangan dia pengen beol?

"Lain kali jangan kayak gitu lagi," kata dia. Bete gitu nadanya, udah kayak pacar yang marah pas tau pacarnya gak mamam pagi.

Oh marah ternyata.

Bete gue gak sarapan.

Bete ya bete? Makanya pagi-pagi nge-line biar guenya sarapan.

Hehehehehehe.

"Iya..." _sayang_. Eaaaaaakk.

"Dibilangin." Chanyeol langsung bikin gerakan kayak mau nyentil bibir gue gitu.

"Iya bawel," kata gue sambil jauhin tangan Chanyeol dari depan bibir gue. Gak taunya dia malah modus megangin tangan gue. Kan gue gakuku kalau diginiin. Pegang yang lain aja bisa gak sih? Ke mana kek. "Apaan si," kata gue malu-malu dugong. Gue awasin aja tangannya terus dia malah gak mau lepasin, malah sama dia dibawa ke mulutnya.

"Gue gigit, ya?"

Gue tau dia cuma bercanda, cuma gue tetep aja takut. "Jangan, ih gak mau entar kena jigong lo!" canda gue.

Dia keketawaan terus megangin telunjuk gue kayak mau dimasukin ke mulutnya gitu. Anjir gue makin ketakutan. "Gak mau. Ih jangan Yeol!" kata gue sambil berusaha kepalin tangan gue. Tetep aja wajah gue ada geli-gelinya, ampe dia cekikikan gitu. "Jangaaaan," kata gue ngerajuk. Dia ketawa dikit pas liat komuk ketakutan gue.

"Iya yaudah." Chanyeol lepasin tangan gue terus jalan duluan aja gitu ninggalin gue. Goblok, gak danta banget si Chanyeol. Masa abis dimainin langsung dibiarin gitu aja, diberesin dulu lah harusnya.

Gue jalan aja ngikutin dia, terus kita harus ngantri lagi. Kali ini lebih parah antriannya: udah kayak uler. Buset gue ama dia sampe berdiri mepet ke deket tembok gitu. Apa gak kurang kasian anjir? Ya emangsih bukan cuma gue doangan tapi semua orang juga gitu, tapi kan tetep aja. Gak lama makin banyak aja orang, sampe badan gue kesenggol-senggol. Terus berisik juga di sini, jadi ya begitulah, gue cuma bisa pasrah. Pas gue nengok, eh ternyata mbak-mbak tadi dateng, nyelip-nyelip gitu pake kekuatan cantik paripurnanya dia.

Apaansi monyet.

Tiba-tiba aja itu mbak-mbak berada di deket Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi ngobrol sama cowok di sampingnya, terus lagi-lagi si mbak Somi gatel itu ngajak Chanyeol gue ngobrol.

Pls mbak, mau gue usir cantik apa gimananih?

Mampusnya nih, si Chanyeol kali ini kayak nanggapain gitu. Ya emang si dia cuma dengus dengus geli paksa gitu pas dengerin si mbaknya ngomong. Cuman, kan tetep aja men, hati gue suckit liatnya. Kayak ada cabe di mata gue gitu(bukan cabe-cabean tapi cabe beneran). Mana Chanyeol kesannya kayak munggungin gue gitu lagi. Udah aja gue pura-pura nyender ke badan dia, eh sedetik dia langsung noleh ke gue.

Hehehehehehehehehehe(part II)

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia tanpa ragu dan bimbang langsung ngusap jenong gue yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Gerah, capek," dumel gue. Mmmh sok manja anying! Tapi emang bener gue capek. Capek hati. Aku capek melihatmu bersama wanita lain mazz. "Mana gak bisa nafas lagi gara-gara kebanyakan orang. AC-nya juga jadi gak berasa. Sebel banget."

Chanyeol langsung rangkul bahu gue. Dikira gue mau oleng kali ya. Mau pingsan gitu. Seumur-umur gue belum pernah pingsan, dan gak akan, karena gue gak mau kehilangan momen indah ini. Sedaaaaaaap.

"Sabar, dikit lagi kok," kata Chanyeol nyemangatin. Dia terus langsung dorong lembut gue buat duduk pas ngeliat kursi panjang di belakang punggung gue kosong.

"Iya," jawab gue. "Lo gak duduk?" tanya gue.

"Duduk di mana?" kata dia. "Kecuali lo mau dipangku."

"Idih." Gue langsung mukul tangannya. Dia ketawa tapi gue cuma mukul dia lagi, pura-pura bete. Yakali dia mangku gue, tau tau aja ada yang benjol neken kesucian gue gimana.

Hidih pikiran lo nyet.

 _ **12.08**_

Udah berjam jam anjir gue ama Chanyeol ditanem di sini. Yang daftar makin bejubel sementara kita yang ngisi formulir harus tunggu sampai yang daftar selesai dulu. Paling sampai tinggal dua tiga orangan lah.

Chanyeol masih aja berdiri. Kasian yayank gue. Tau gini tadi gue mau aja dipangku. Gue masih cetak cetekin pulpen, terus gak lama pulpen gue jatuh. Pas gue bungkuk buat ngambil pulpen gue, si Chanyeol keburu megangin leher gue ampe gue kegelian.

"Gue aja yang ambil," kata Chanyeol. Dia terus ngambilin pulpen itu buat gue.

Nah gantian deh gue yang dorong dia buat duduk pas kebetulan bapak bapak yang duduk di situ pergi buat nyamperin siapa gak tau. Dan gak peduli juga gue. Kita akhirnya bisa duduk, tapi si mbak Somi belum pergi juga. Dia masih aja berdiri di deket-deket Chanyeol, bikin hati gue panas. Sepanas Al Ghazali kalau lagi makan nasi goreng sambil di KOBEIN BUNDA.

Abis itu kita diem-dieman. Chanyeol imut banget diemnya. Matanya liatin ke depan gitu, terus tasnya dipangku sama dia. Wanjeng tasnya aja bersih, rapi gitu. Heran kalau cowok kayak gitutuh, kayaknya ngapain aja rapih. Ih kesel. Jadi ingin memiliki.

Nah baru juga berapa menit kita diem, hidung gue tiba-tiba aja mekar kayak babi pas nyium bau asem di deket gue. Lo tau baunya kayak apa? Kagak tau gue baunya kayak apa. Udah gak karu-karuan anjir ampe gue mau muntah. Langsung migren kepala gue anjir. Gue noleh aja, ternyata itu cowok yang lagi ngantri juga bareng cewek, yang gue yakin sebagai pacarnya, karena itu mbak-mbak demen banget megang tangan pacarnya.

Mbak oy mbak gak ngerasa apa pacarnya bau. Pakein deodoran dulu bisa kali.

Gue udah menggeliat geliat kayak cacing kepanasan. Ampe Chanyeol akhirnya noleh dan ngerutin dahi liatin gue yang bentar-bentar nutup idung. Bentar bentar narik nafas di deket dia. Bentar bentar monyongin bibir gitu kayak menahan sesuatu.

Nggak bisa.

Nggak bisa, gue gak kuat.

Di mana kameranya. Di mana?!

"Kenapa si, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia ketawa geli gitu pas liat gue tiba-tiba narik tangan dia terus neken hidung gue di lengannya udah kayak orang sakau.

Bentar lagi aing step.

"Bau Yeol," gue bisik-bisik tetangga gitu di deket telinganya yang aduhai.

"Siapa?" Keningnya ngerut gitu.

"Ini di samping gue," kata gue makin pelan.

"Apa?" kata dia sambil deketin telinganya ke gue. Wanjeng ganteng banget pas budek juga.

"Di samping gue," bisik gue lebih deket.

"Gak kedengeran, pelan banget ngomongnya."

Tau tau anjeng muka gue udah deket banget sama komuknya Chanyeol. Sambil gigit bibir bentar, terus liatin matanya yang berkilau kilau bening gue deketin bibir gue ke bibirnya.

YA KAGAK LAH NYET.

Ke kupingnya. Ampe bibir gue nempel. Jantung gue langsung dagdigdugan kayak mau mati. "Di samping gue yeol, bau tau, gak kuat."

"Oh." dia cengengesan geli gitu. "Duduknya ngadep ke sini aja," kata Chanyeol. Terus gue langsung nunduk dan duduk lebih deket ke dia. Ampe tangan gue ada di atas paha kirinya.

Pas gitu kita sama-sama nunduk.

"Tangan lo kok kecil banget," kata dia sambil megangin tangan gue.

Sa ae anjing modusnya.

"Dari lahir yeol," bales gue. Terus dia pegangin jari jari gue. Diusapin satu satu ampe badan gue gemeteran.

Kayak ada yang basah di mana gitu. Aneh.

"Tapi lentik ya. Lo bisa maen piano?"

"Mh." gue ngangguk. "Lumayan." kata gue. Terus gue liatin tangan Chanyeol. Buset lengannya kekar banget terus banyak pembuluh darahnya gitu. Gede gede uratnya. "Chanyeol tangan lo pembuluh darah venanya gede gede ya."

"Iya, turunan dari bokap," kata dia ganteng kalem.

"Oh, pantesan," kata gue. Turunan Om Kris emang jos vanget. Gue pegangin aja lengannya, terus gue pencet-pencet pembuluh darahnya. Anjir kayak gitu ya emoy emoy krauk gitu teksturnya. APAAN ANJENG MAKIN ANEH AJA NARASINYA.

"Yeh malah dimainin, kalo udah dipegang pegang berati harus dibeli." kata dia.

"Gue gak punya duit buat beli lo, yeol," kata gue melas.

"Yaudah gratis," kata dia.

"Iya?" gue malah kesenenengan. Ogeb.

"Iya gratis, asal lo mau jadi pacar gue."

WOOOOOOY!

ASFJGKGLGLLG

GAK DANTA BANGET BECANDANYA.

"Dih kalau duduk terus gak akan nyampe nyampe, mending kita nyempil nyempil aja yuk." kata gue mengalihkan topik. Gue berdiri aja terus narik tangan dia.

"Yeh malah ngeles." Dia dengus geli gitu terus ikutan berdiri.

Pas kita mau jalan ke sana tiba-tiba aja orang-orang pada tereak bersama-sama. "Yaaaaaahhhh!"

"Ada apaan?" kata gue yang gak sadar tangannya lagi di pegangin sama Chanyeol.

Orang-orang langsung pada balik badan gitu. Terus gue ngeliat ibu-ibu ganjen sekretariat yang lagi berdiri sambil balik papan dari 'JAGA' jadi 'ISTIRAHAT'

"Istrirahat ya."

Wanjerrrrrrr istirahat. Mpossss aja.

"Yah gimana dong yeol." gue balik badan terus remes remes tangan dia yang masih megangin tangan gue. Udah kayak Pasangan Kekasih gue nih. Huhahahahaha.

"Gimana apanya," kata Chanyeol. Dia dengan kalemnya megangin kepala belakang gue terus ngajak gue pergi. "Udahlah, nanti abis istirahat ke sini lagi."

"Yatapikan istirahatnya lama ampe jam satu."

"Makan dulu berarti. Ngapain dulu kek," kata dia.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm."

"Makasih ya udah ditemenin, kalo gak ada lo gue sendiri," kata gue. Terus dia lagi-lagi bukain pintu buat gue kayak sebelumnya.

"Ada juga gue yang harusnya bilang makasih," kata dia. Terus dia rangkul tangan gue, eh gataunya malah nyelip ke ketek. Masalahnya bukan keteknya, tapi tangannya neken tt gue dari samping.

Anjer tt lagi, tt lagi. Dihalalin aja belum.

"Anjir gue gak tau." kata dia sambil jauhin tangannya.

"Nyebelin!" Gue mencak mencak terus mukul lengan dia.

"Sorry, sorry." kata dia ketawa geli.

"Gak mau ah jangan deket deket!"

Terus gue marah. Abis gitu jalan duluan.

"Maafin Baek," kata dia sambil ngikutin gue. "Maafin ya hm?"

Mata gue udah berkaca kaca gitu. Kan kesannya gue murahan banget kalo diem mulu. Tapi sebenernya gue gak mau mewek si. Cuman gak tau tiba-tiba gue nangis aja gitu.

"Kok nangis?" Dia kelabakan. "Jangan nangis dong," kata dia sambil rangkul bahu gue.

"Jangan deket deket." Gue langsung lepasin diri gitu terus jalan setengah lari.

Abis gitu gue gak denger suara apa apa lagi. Pas gue mau mastiin, tiba-tiba aja dia udah di belakang gue terus narik tangan gue kenceng banget.

ANJIR DRAMAAAAA.

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n**_ _: dedek semakin lelah wk_


	4. 03

_**Minggu**_ _terakhir, kayaknya_

 _ **12.11**_

"Jangan marah, gue kan udah minta maaf, gue nggak sengaja sumpah," kata Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan ke gue. Dia sampe megangin tangan gue, ampe gue kesannya lagi dilamar.

Uhuk.

Sempet-sempet-nya lo nyet.

"Bukan gitu Yeol." gue menghapus air mata gue dan liatin dia sebel. Muka gantengnya ngerut gitu, merasa bersalah banget kayaknya. Dia juga megangin tangan gue kenceng banget ampe kokoro gue berteriak-teriak manggil nama Chanyeol.

Woy, kan lagi marah kampret!

"Gue takut aja lo nanti cap murahan, makanya gue marah."

Bisa bisanya dia megang tt gue berkali-kali. Kan aneh banget kalau gue biarin terus, entar dia keenakan dan gue ketagihan lagi. Nggak juga si sebenernya-_-

Ya bukan berarti gue gak mau sih, mau gue sebenernya. Sumpah. Cuma ya belum saatnya. Kalau gue sama Chanyeol udah nikah, baru gue mau. Mau Chanyeol pegang, remes, atau netek siang malem juga sebodo amat. Gue pasrah pasrah aja lahir batin.

Tapi kan ini nggak!

Kalaupun jadi pacar, gue juga gak mau dia nete di tetek gue. Entar pentil susu gue melar sebelum waktunya lagi. Bibir Chanyeol kan tebel banget, terus kayaknya dia seneng nyedot gitu. Apalagi nyedot tetek. Gue si yakin dia seneng. Mukanya doang yang polos.

Ya lo liat ajalah mantan mantan pacarnya.

Anjing hina bat pikiran gue.

"Murahan gimana si? Gue gak pernah mikir lo kayak gitu Baekhyun," kata dia sambil ikut marah. Jir, serem nih mukanya kalau ngerut-ngerut gitu. Eh tapi terus dia elusin kepala gue. "Sst sst udah jangan nangis, maafin gue." chanyeol agak nunduk gitu terus ngehapusin air mata gue. Lembut banget ngapusinnya, kayak seolah olah gue ini barang pecah belah.

Ah aa Chanyeol, sa ae mencuri hati eneng biar gak marah lagi.

KKKRRRRWWKKK

Tiba-tiba perut gue berbunyi. Mana ganasss banget lagi bunyinya. Gue malu lah, masa lagi ngambek pake segala bunyi si perutnya.

"Tuh bunyikan." si Chanyeol cengengesan. "Makanya jangan ngambek lagi, mending makan aja yuk, di depan kan banyak tukang jualan. Ngambeknya dialihin ke makan aja, biar kenyang."

"Yaudah," bales gue jutek. Terus gue jalan aja ngeduluin dia. Sebodo ah, abis kan gue masih pengen ngambek.

"Mau makan apa, hm?" Chanyeol jalan di deket gue. Pas ngeliat mata gue yang nyipit-nyipit karena panas, Chanyeol dengan gentle gunain tangannya buat nutupin setengah muka gue dari panas. Alhasil kalo dari belakang dia keliatan kayak lagi rangkul gue gitu.

Ih, bikin greget banget ini cowok!

"Mau somay, tapi mau soto yang pedes asem, mau baso si sebenernya, tapi kayaknya ketoprak juga enak." Gue nyebutin semua makanan laknat itu dengan lancar.

Gak lama gue bisa denger suara ketawa Chanyeol yang kenceng banget. Geli banget kayaknya dia. Padahalkan gue ngomong apa adanya. Kenapa coba dia? Jangan jangan kesurupan macan?

Apa hubungannya jing!

"Gue seumur umur baru pertama kali denger cewek minta makan sebanyak itu," kata dia jujur banget.

"Iya?" tanya gue. Dengan ogebnya gue ngerangkul pinggang dia. Bajingan, Chanyeol badannya kekar banget, ampe keras gini pas gue pegangin. "Emang biasanya cewek yang lo ajak makan suka minta makan apa?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Enggak mau makan mereka Baek." kata Chanyeol. Dia nunduk liatin gue terus dengus geli gitu. "Mau makan apa, terserah kamu. Mau makan apa, enggak mau makan ah kenyang. Gitu jawabnya."

"Dih sayang banget ya nolak rezeky, padahal gue yakin tuh lo mau bayarin makannya mereka, iya kan?" tanya gue.

Dia ngangguk sambil senyum lebar. "Iya padahal mau gue traktir, tapi mereka malah nolak, yaudah."

"Ngomong ngomong soal bayarin, emang lo sanggup bayarin makan gue? Kan lo udah tau nih makan gue banyak." canda gue.

"Berapa si emang?" kata dia. Nada suaranya sombong banget ampe gue merinding dengernya.

"Gilaaa, gak berani kalau sama yang banyak duit mah," kata gue.

Chanyeol langsung senyum gitu. Ganteng banget kalau lagi senyum, jadi pengen gue gigit. "Gak gitu, kan gue nanya berapa?"

"Ya kagak tau, suka-suka si abangnya." gue bales seadanya.

"Yaudah, asal pas udah dibayarin makan, lo jangan marah lagi sama gue, ya?"

"Ih, orang udah nggak marah," kata gue.

Chanyeol liatin muka gue. "Oh iyaya udah enggak, makanya mau dirangkul."

"Ya asal jangan kena tetek lagi aja," kata gue sebel.

"Iya, gak kena kena tt lo lagi," kata dia ngangguk.

Terus kita belok, nah di pinggir-pinggir jalan itu banyak yang jualan. Kita nyari tukang bakso, dan nemulah kang bakso yang lumayan ramai.

"Duduk di sini aja," kata Chanyeol sambil narik kursi buat gue.

"Makasih," kata gue sambil duduk di situ. Nah jadi kebetulan di sini mejanya juga panjang, jadi kita duduk bareng sama pembeli yang lain. Chanyeol duduk di samping gue, dan gue miris liat kursi bakso yang di dudukin sama Chanyeol. Gue takut aja kursinya patah, mana bahannya plastik lagih.

"Kenapa?"

"Badan lo bongsor banget," kata gue sambil nyubit tangannya gemes.

Gemesh banget pen gue bawa pulang.

"Mau pesen apa neng?" tanya abangnya.

"Mie ayam bakso satu."

"Masnya?"

"Chanyeol mau apa?"

"Bakso aja."

"Sama bakso kuah satu," kata gue ke si abang.

Gue dan Chanyeol pun makan bakso pesanan kita. Tapi sebelum bener bener makan si Chanyeol protes gitu karena sambel sama saos di bakso dia banyak banget. Gue ambil aja sambel dan saos laknat itu biar Chanyeol gak ngeri pas makan baksonya. Kalau gue si jangan ditanya, banyak banget saus sama sambel yang gue ceburin ke mangkuk gue, ampe yang diliat si Chanyeol cuma merah bercampuh kuah sambel.

"Parah, merah banget, emang gak sakit perut?"

"Nggak dong, enak lagi," kata gue.

Chanyeol terus dengan kampretnya megangin paha kiri gue pas dia lagi geser kursi di pantat dia biar lebih deket sama gue. Ampe kita mepet-mepet dan lengannya nabrak lengan gue. Masalahnya bukan nabrak-nabraknya, tapi tangannya itu, apa harus ngeremes paha gue yang nggak tertutupi apa pun?

Tapi gue lupain aja, soalnya gue udah keburu laper sih, lagian biarin lah rejeky dia megang megang paha gue.

"Panas," kata dia.

Gue nengok dan liatin dia yang lagi motong-motongin baksonya. Gue dengan inisiatif sendiri ngambil mangkok bakso itu, lalu gue bantu potong-potongin.

"Nih, sekarang pasti gampang dingin."

"Makasih ya." Dia senyum terus makan baksonya dengan damai.

Ada sekitar tiga pukuh menit kita makan bakso, dan tau-tau aja Chanyeol ngambil minum punya gue. Tadinya gue mau nanya ngapain dia ngambil minum punya gue, tapi pas gue mau nengok, muka dia udah keburu nyusruk ke lengan atas gue. Buset gue shock lah, mana banyak orang. Chanyeol kayaknya ngelapin keringetnya itu di baju gue. Ya gapapa si meper, cuma nyusruknya itu loh, ngapain coba?

"Kenapa yeol?" tanya gue lembut.

Dia jauhin mukanya dan gue shock liat mukanya yang merah.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol!" Gue sebodo mau orang-orang liatin gue juga, langsung aja gue kobokin tangan kanan gue dikobokan sampe bersih, terus ngambil antiseptik di tas gue biar tangan gue gak mengandung cabe.

"Pedes banget emang?"

"Iya." jawab dia. Bibirnya merah banget gila udah kayak orang abis cipokan. Gue aja kagak tau bibir orang abis cipokan gimana bhakkk.

Terus gue elusin mukanya, sambil ngerapihin rambutnya yang kebasahan keringet. Nafsu makan gue langsung ilang anjir ngeliat dia kayak gini, sebaliknya gue jadi nafsu pengen makan dia.

Woy nyet!

"Bang air putih anget ya."

"Iya neng pake air putih." kata ibu-ibu yang duduk di sebrang.

"Pacarnya kepedesan ya neng," kata ibu-ibu satunya.

Buset pacar.

Gimana jawabnya, masa iya di saat kayak gini gue musti jelasin dulu sama itu ibu ibu. Dengan sebodo amatnya, gue tetep ngurus Chanyeol dan banjir keringetnya ini. Cuma sambel segitu aja udah blingsatan kayak gini anjir, apalagi nyobain punya gue?

"Lo gak papa?" tanya gue pas dia udah minum air putih pesenan gue.

"Hm." Dia cuma ngangguk. Muka ganteng imutnya lelah gitu. Dia lagi-lagi nyender ke lengan gue, terus ngusel. Apa banget ini cowok, pengen gue cubit. Apa sama pacarnya suka kayak gini yak?

"Neng, perutnya usap usap pake air putih biar perutnya nggak panas. Nanti kalau panas malah jadi sakit perut."

"Iya neng."

"Bener diusapin."

"Diusapin?" tanya gue sama semua orang di meja itu. "Yeol, nih usapin pake air katanya biar gak sakit perut."

Dia malah diem aja. Asik banget kayaknya ngusel di gue.

"Sana neng aja atuh." si Ibu langsung keketawaan anjing seneng bat. Dikira lagi nonton sinetron kali.

"Iya sama neng aja."

Gue dengan segenap kekuatan ngambil air itu dan gue basahin ke tangan gue. "Yeol, maaf ya," kata gue sambil bawa tangan gue ke balik kausnya.

Hamdalah, langsung nemu yang keras dan kotak-kotak. Gue usapin aja perutnya penuh tenaga. Anjir malu bat pas nyampe yang ada bulu-bulunya. Babi gak nyangka dia punya yang begituan di pusarnya.

Antara ingin ngakak dan ingin menangos.

"Enak Baek."

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n:**_ _hayati lelah_


	5. 04

_**Minggu terakhir**_

 _ **01.00**_

Chanyeol mules.

Suer, enggak boong.

Akhirnya gue nungguin dia di toilet umum karena doi pengen ngeBOM.

Gue si gak masalah, ilfil juga enggak, ya cuma lucu aja, soalnya menurut gue dia sakit perut bukan karena pedesnya deh. Orang pas gue rasain gak seberapa pedes kok. Buat ukuran lidah gue si malah biasa aja. Menurut gue si Chanyeol mules karena emang gak biasa aja makan saos sama sambel oplosan. Mangkuk baksonya aja masih penuh gitu, kayaknya dia cuma makan kuahnya dikit, sama baksonya tiga biji. Cuma Chanyeol emang gak suka pedes juga, jadi ya dikasih saos dikit aja langsung kelabakan.

Setelah aksi gue yang ngusapin perutnya ampe dia keenakan, dan gue juga sama enaknya. HAHAHA. Gue akhirnya stop diusapan ke dua belas. Pamali anak perawan jangan kebanyakan ngusap perut perjaka. Bahaya. Entar kalo kawin gak suprice lagi rasanya. Bener kan?

Meskipun kerasnya perut Chanyeol gak akan gue lupain begitu aja. Apalagi kotak-kotaknya, cokelat batangan itu kayak memanggil-manggil gue terus untuk jangan berhenti. Hamdalah iman gue berteriak mencegah gue untuk berbuat lebih 'Jangaaan Baekhyun! Jangan lakukan!' eaaak sinetron beut.

Ya tapi begimana ya, emang gininih resiko kalau bawa anak mami keluar kandang. Sekali mules, lamaaaa bener.

"Mba, lagi nungguin temennya, ya?" tanya mbak-mbak cantik sebelah gue. Dia datangnya bergerombol gitu sama temen-temennya. Kayaknya lagi nunggu giliran masuk WC cewek. Emang siang ini lagi penuh-penuhnya WC, untuk tadi gue udah pipis duluan.

"Iya, mba," jawab gue ramah sambil ngusap tas Chanyeol yang lagi gue pelukin. "Lagi nunggu juga ya?"

"Iya, lama banget," kata mbak mbak satunya, gantian jawab.

"Kita sih nunggu mau masuk wc, udah kebelet pengen pipis." mbak mbak yang lain ikut nimpalin.

"Kalau aku udah tadi, sebelum sepenuh sekarang," kata gue.

Mbak mbak yang lainnya nyaut. "Gimana mbak, bau gak?"

"Nggak kok, bersih di sini," jawab gue sambil nyender ke tembok.

"Tapi kan udah banyak yang pipis, pasti jadi bau," kata mbak mbak yang pertama kali nanya gue.

"Apalagi yang makannya jengkol." Mbak mbak yang duduk di sebelah gue cekikikan gitu. Ya yang lain jadi ikut cekikikan termasuk gue.

"Bodo ah, yang penting bisa pipis." Mbak mbak kedua udah jingkrak-jingkrak gitu, udah kebelet banget kayaknya.

Tiba-tiba dua mbak-mbak saling liat-liatan gitu. Tatapan matanya tuh penuh kode, kayak lagi ngirim pesan tersembunyi. Terus gak lama mereka nyolek temen-temannya yang lain sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

"Ganteng banget."

"Ih ih ih ganteng banget."

"Parah ya!"

"Seger lo anjer, liat yang begituan."

"Rambutnyaaa..."

Mbak mbak yang di samping gue langsung liatin temen-temannya. "Apaansi."

"Ittuuuuuuh..." Mereka nunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang gue.

Gue liat cewek-cewek lain yang ngantri juga ikutan liat. Muka gue langsung nengok ke belakang, dan nemuin tiga orang cowok yang lagi buka dompet buat bayar WC. Dan fyi, itu Chanyeol coeG. Nggak mungkin mereka bilang ganteng sama cowok item buluk satunya, atau cowok putih pake kacamata satunya lagi.

"Ih ganteng bangetttt."

"Berisik bego." terus mereka langsung cekikikan.

"Ganteng ya mbak?" tanya mbak mbak di samping gue.

Gue nyengir ke mereka semua, antara pengen nangis sama geli banget. "Itu temenku mbak," kata gue.

Wanjeng, main ganteng-ganteng aja lo. Langkahi dulu mayat gue!

"Oh... temen mbak?"

Mereka langsung heboh gitu. Beberapa langsung bisik-bisik(ininih dua orang mbak mbak ini diantara gerombolannya kayaknya cuma mereka doang yang gak suka sama gue. Ngertilah cewek perasaannya halus jadi gampang bedain.) Gue cuma ngangguk aja sambil nggak lupa senyum ala-ala.

"Baek." Chanyeol jalan ke arah gue, bikin gue berdiri dan balik badan liat dia. Kaget anjir. "Ada uang receh gak?" tanya dia. Gue liat dia lagi megang dompet sama uang cepean dan lima puluhan di satu tangan.

"Emang di sana gak ada kembaliannya?" tanya gue pas dia udah bediri di depan gue.

Muka Chanyeol pertama liat ke depan, bingung kali kenapa orang-orang liatin dia. Belum pernah liat cogan beol di WC umum kayaknya. "Gak ada katanya, suruh uang pas aja," jawab Chanyeol.

"Lo gak ada uang receh banget emangnya?" tanya gue lagi sambil iseng ngambil dompet dia dan liatin isinya. Emang kagak ada recehan, gedean semua. Mmmh peralun-peralun. Gue langsung balikin lagi aja dompet itu, takut megang lama-lama. Entar ilang satu, dikira gue tuyul lagi. Paling parah... dikira ngepet.

"Nggak ada... ada tiga ribu di kantong jaket, tapi buat entar bayar parkir."

"Oh iya!" gue baru inget. "Tadi kan kembalian beli bakso ada di gue." Tangan gue langsung kodokin kantung jins gue dan nemu uang kembalian beli bakso. Ada gocapan sama uang sepuluh rebuan, sama serebu receh, sama dua rebu gopean receh. "Nih." Gue mau ngasihin uang itu tapi Chanyeol cuma ngambil uang sepuluh rebuannya doang.

"Ini aja," kata dia sambil masukin dompetnya ke celananya. Terus tiba-tiba dia narik tangan gue pelan-pelan. Dia cebok pake tangan kiri kan? Soalnya kan dia kidal?

WANJENG SEMPET SEMPETNYA.

"Itu apaan ijo-ijo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Jangan nyender di situ, cetnya belum kering kayaknya, tuh kena baju lo." Gue yang dikasih tau, ngapa jadi mbak-mbaknya yang pada liatin ke belakang baju mereka-_-

Chanyeol langsung balikin badan gue, bikin badan gue ngadep ke semua mbak-mbak yang fokusnya cuma ke gue dan Chanyeol. Hehehehe ganteng ya mbak, tapi sayang punya aku :p

"Masa kena cet basah?" kata gue sambil noleh ke belakang. "Gimana dooong..." rengek gue. Mm anjeng nyari kesempatan banget law.

"Ya gimana lagi." Chanyeol ketawa. Tangannya bersihin cet itu di punggung gue. Dia usapin pelan-pelan gitu ampe mbak mbak depan gue Mupeng. "Udah gak ada." Katanya sambil ngusapin rambut gue. Terus dia pergi deh buat bayar.

Pas selesai bayar dia balik lagi, tapi di situ gue udah kembali duduk. Terus dia ikutan duduk di samping gue buat ngaso. Beol juga capek geng jangan salah. Mukanya capek banget, terus rada basah karena keringet. Gue bantu usapin aja pake tangan, eh si anying malah meperin jidatnya yang masyaallah itu ke pundak gue. Mulai ni anak, gak kenal tempat hayu aja terus, di mana aja anjir. "Kenapa Yeol? Tadi lancar?" tanya gue sambil ngambil tisu dan usapin tengkuk sama belakang telinganya.

Chanyeol ketawa terus duduknya tegak lagi. Gitu dong, gue kan malu diliatin orang-orang. Pertanyaan gue emang jos banget si. Lancar, lancar, emang tol?

"Perut gue kayak bunyi terus gitu," adu Chanyeol.

"Bunyi gimana maksudnya?" tanya gue bingung.

Chanyeol ngambil tangan gue terus dia taro di perutnya. "Kerasa gak. Kayak air kalo mateng gimana si." Chanyeol nyoba jelasin keadaan perutnya ke gue.

Gue diem terus kayak ngerasain bruk bruk bruk gitu. Hanjir, jangan jangan mencret ini anak?

"Tadi mencret?" bisik gue. Kayaknya gak kedengeran malah.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Keningnya ampe nyernyit gitu. Gemesh banget.

"Tadi mencret?" ulang gue. Tapi sekarang gak ada suaranya banget.

Chanyeol naikin alisnya. "Apasi?" tanya dia. Terus dia deketin pipinya ke mulut gue. Tolol, harusnya kuping.

"Tadi mencret?" tanya gue sambil megangin pipinya. Jadi seakan-akan aing nyium dia. Mantafffff.

"Oh." Chanyeol jauhin wajahnya terus geleng geleng polos. "Nggak si, tapi gini gimana dong? Emang kalo kayak gini gejala itu?"

"Panas doang kali perutnya. Udalah gak papa," kata gue sambil usapin punggungnya.

 _ **01.32**_

"Buat melamar kerja?"

"Iya, Bu." jawab gue. Heran padahal pas pertama datang gue udah ngomong iya buat lamar, kenapa dia pake nanya lagi.

"Ke ujung," kata si Ibunya. "Minta cap sidik jari. Kalau udah balik lagi ke sini."

"Iya, Bu." Gue ngambil formulir punya gue dan nunggu Chanyeol yang lagi dilayanin sama petugas satu lagi.

"Yuk." Chanyeol narik tangan gue terus kita keluar dari desek-desekkan yang entah berakhir kapan.

Gue sama Chanyeol jalan ke bagian paling ujung ruangan, dan ngasihin formulir kita ke petugas di sana. Ada mbak mbak akpol cantik yang kebetulan jaga tamu, masih muda dan kayaknya cuma beda satu tahun sama gue. Dia lagi nyebutin nama orang-orang yang formulirnya udah selesai. Tapi matanya rada berbinar gitu, senyumnya juga malu-malu pas liat Chanyeol maju ke meja buat cap sidik jari, di mana si mbak berdirinya pas depan-depanan sama dia.

Yawla tabahkanlah hati hamba, amin.

Hiks T^T begini amat nasib eneng.

Awalnya gue yang dicap sidik jari, sampe kesepuluh jari gue rada item gara gara tinta. Nah pas gue geser ke belakang buat nunggu formulir gue selesai di isi, dan nama gue dipanggil, gue ketemu lagi sama mbak Somi dan geng cantiKnya. Hamdalah, ada aja jalan buat gatel ke Chanyeol. Keliatan banget dari matanya yang mendelik pas liat Chanyeol lagi cap sidik jari.

"Kamu?" tanya mbak Somi.

"Eh, Somi," kata gue.

"Lagi cap sidik jari juga ya?" tanya dia sama temen temennya.

"Iya." Gue senyum.

Somi kesenengan banget mukanya. Girang kali bisa ketemu lagi sama Chanyeol.

"Dia jadi akpol juga?"

"Iya jadi akpol."

"Seangkatan dong sama kita?"

"Iyalah hihihi."

Somi dan gengnya bisik-bisik sambil sesekali senyum liatin gue. Nggak kayak orang lain, Somi mungkin yakin banget kalau gue emang bukan pacarnya Chanyeol.

Jir sakit.

Mana entar pas pelatihan akpol mereka bakal sering ketemu kali ya? Terus akpol cewenya cantik cantik banget lagi. Hikz.

Boro boro ada jerawat, komedo aja gapunya.

Hanjir udalah! Udah Baek, lupain aja Chanyeol Park. Nyerah aja secara hormat. Chanyeol gak pantes buat babu kayak lo. Salah, maksudnya babu kayak lo gak pantes buat Chanyeol. Sebagai temen sekolahnya, gue cuma sekedar bantu dia aja biar dia ada temen dan gak keder untuk bikin SKCKnya. Gue juga kan di sini gak ada temen. Bener kata Chanyeol, daripada nggak ada temen ngobrol.

Tapi hari ini seneng banget. Bisa ke mana mana berdua. Bantuin dia ngisi formulir. Ditraktir makan. Btw kenapa tiba-tiba mata gue perih ya. Gue usap usap aja mata gue, terus ketawa. Ketawa miris. Apa gue udah baper ya sama Chanyeol? Masa segitu doang Baper?

"Lo kenapa?"

Chanyeol dateng dan liatin gue bingung.

Haduh, gawat.

"Nggak, mata gue kelilipan Yeol."

"Mana sini gue tiup," kata Chanyeol sambil megangin muka gue.

"Gak mau," tolak gue. Muka gue geleng-geleng sambil nunduk.

"Perih itu kalau dibiarin, sini gue liat." Terus dia megangin muka gue, dan gue dongak liat dia. "Kok merah dua duanya? Lo nangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya soalnya perih banget," bales gue. HATI gue yang perih Yeol harus rela ngelepas lo. Gue ketawa ampe air mata gue jatoh. "Udah gak papa kayaknya, ngapain lo cengo?"

"Yang mana yang kelilipan?"

"Yang kanan," kata gue. Lancar bat boongnya. Terus dia tiupin mata gue yang kanan.

"Makasih ya Yeol." Gue kucek kucek mata gue terus nyender ke tembok.

"Masnya cap sidik jari juga?" tanya mbak Somi.

"Iya," bales Chanyeol sambil ngangguk.

Gue diem aja, bahkan sampe nama gue dipanggil dan kita pergi lagike tempat mbak sekretariat, gue tetep cengo kayak ayam kesambet.

 _ **03.04**_

Gue dan Chanyeol selesai bikin SKCK. Gue putusin untuk jalan duluan pas dia masih masukin kertas SKCK nya ke dalam tas.

"Tungguin," kata Chanyeol keras. "Lo mau ke mana?" kata dia lagi.

Tapi gue pura-pura budek dan jalan terus. Pas mau nyampe pintu ada telepon dari Kyungsoo, jadi gue cepet-cepet angkat sambil buka itu pintu. Eh gataunya dari belakang Chanyeol megang tangan gue kenceng banget. Ya gak sakit, tapi gue kaget. Gue noleh dan matanya kayak marah gitu. Karena gak mau dia tambah marah, sebab rencana kabur gue udah gagal. Gue akhirnya nyengir terus liatin hp gue. "Ada yang telfon sayang," kata gue.

Terus mukanya langsung berubah drastis gitu. Kayak lega, seneng, entahlah. Gue langsung nempelin hp gue di telinga. "Halo." dan kaget setengah mampus pas ngedenger suara tereak Kyungsoo sama emak gue yang bersahut sahutan.

"Sapetuh sayang sayang?"

"Gila lo! Lo gak lagi sama gadun kan?"

Kyungsoo wanjer mulutnye.

"Gue di tempat SKCK, ini mau pulang."

"Buruan dah balik, gue tungguin ama mama lo ya."

"Iya, samlekum."

"Kumsalam. Tiati di jalan."

"Ok pasti."

Terus gue putus sambungan telfon.

"Yuk, pulang," ajak Chanyeol.

"Yeol... Kayaknya gue naik ojek aja deh hehe." Gue cengengesan tapi muka Chanyeol malau cemberut gitu... serem banget.

"Lo kenapa si?"

Gue patah hati Yeol...

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n:**_ _bentar lagi ganti judul jadi curhatan sang author fffft_

 _komentarnya ditunggu. silent readersnya banyak banget, pusing dede sama ffn_


	6. 5

_**15.08**_

Gue dan Chanyeol jalan ke parkiran sambil gandengan tangan.

Suer. Nggak boong.

Badan gue aja ampe panas dingin gara gara tangannya erat banget megangin tangan gue. Anget banget lagi genggamannya tangan Chanyeol. Memanaskan jiwa raga gue yang kedinginan (meski tetep niat gue untuk ngelupain Chanyeol udah bulat, sebulat tetek gue, wanjeeeeer)

Gue sekarang cuma pengen nikmatin aja kehangatan Chanyeol yang terakhir. Padahal jelas-jelas langitnya udah mendung gitu, udah mau ujan tapi aa Chanyeol tetap setia menghangatkan aku.

Setelah dia masang tampang buronan di mukanya yang ganteng banget, dan ngomong sambil pake nada ngancem, gue akhirnya mutusin untuk mau pulang dianter dia. Semata mata biar dia percaya kalau gue gak kenapa napa. Padahal sih sebenernya gue sakit hati parah.

Sakit karena kebaperan gue sendiri.

Pas kita udah sampe diparkiran, tiba-tiba kita ketemu lagi sama mbak Somi dan geng caNtiknya. Mereka setengah lari nyamperin kita, dan gue bingung kenapa mereka musti lari-lari sambil cekikikan gak jelas kayak gitu. Sambet lo neng? Apa kesurupan? Ketempelan jin kang parkir kali ya.

"Chanyeol!"

Weh anjing, udah berani manggil nama aja.

Chanyeol noleh ke belakang terus langsung nyernyit gitu pas liat Somi sama gengnya nyamperin dia. Si Somi juga nggak ada tuh sopan-sopannya sama gue. Kagak ada tuh pake segala nyapa gue apa gimana. Dazar muka dua. Gue pengen unyeng-unyeng aja tuh mukanya si Somi sampe koyak.

Tak zobek zobek mukamu mbak!

"Boleh minta pin bbm lo gak?" si Somi senyum senyum manja gitu ampe gue enek dan hampir muntah. Temen-temennya cuma cengengesan sambil liatin gue sensi ala ala gitu.

Eh anjing, sifat aslinya keluar kali ya.

Lah apa tadi katanya? Eh blay, kenal aja kagak main minta minta pin bbm (gue aja belum pernah chat sama Chanyeol walaupun udah add line-nya dari jaman brontosaurus.)

"Gue gak punya bbm." Chanyeol masih megangin tangan gue, tapi disitu gue langsung mikir, gue akhirnya mutusin buat ngelepasin tangan dia. Begitu tangan kita terlepas, gue merasa kayak ada bom gitu jatuh di hati gue, rasanya sakit banget banget banget. Sampe gue pengen nangis saking sakitnya.

"Kalo Line ada gak?" Somi belum menyerah. Bahkan cewek itu udah ngambil dan megangin I-phone nya.

Gila gemesh banget sama ini cewek.

"Buat apa?" Chanyeol makin bingung.

"Buat kontak lo, kan kita nanti bakal satu angkatan." Terus karena lo bedua bakal satu angkatan, lo bedua mau pdkt dan pacaran di barak gitu?

Taik ah, gak mau denger.

Pengen nangis, pengen jejeritan!

Gue langsung balik badan aja madep motor Chanyeol sambil megangin tali tas gue kenceng-kenceng. Mata gue udah merah aja ngebayangin betapa cocoknya Chanyeol sama Somi kalo misalkan mereka bener-bener pacaran. Sama-sama bule, ye kan. Sama-sama aduhai wajahnya. Mereka pasti bakal jadi pasangan ter-HITZ seangkatan mereka.

"Chanyeol masih lama gak? Gue mau balik duluan kalo lo masih lama," kata gue jutek sambil mau pergi.

Chanyeol buru-buru megang tangan gue.

"ChanyeolPark."

Hah?

Apa katanya?

Gue denger apa barusan?

Dia ngasih tau ID Line nya sama si Somi?

Krrrrtttkkk

Gue bisa ngedenger suara hati gue yang retak sampai pecah berkeping keping.

Kenapa lo kasih tau ID Line lo dengan mudah?

Langsung keluar keringet dingin gitu dari punggung gue, ampe gue makin kenceng megangin tali tas gue alhasil telapak tangan gue merah.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Chanyeol juga nggak akan peduli.

"Thanks ya, nanti addback."

Chanyeol gak ngomong apa-apa. Dia langsung make helmnya dan ngasihin helm satunya ke gue. Gue juga gak ngomong, soalnya gue takut nangis. Gue kan orangnya sensitif. Kalau misalkan gue kesel, biasanya gue langsung berkaca-kaca gitu. Padahal gue gak ada niat buat nangis. Parahnya kalau gue ngomong, nangis gue jadi pecah gitu. Sensitif banget, kan?

"Pegangan," kata Chanyeol pas gue udah naik ke motornya yang anjing pedalnya tinggi banget ampe gue harus megangin pundaknya biar bisa nyampe. Tapi parahnya kaki Chanyeol masih napak di tanah, dan gak keliatan kesusahan kayak gue. Mana pantat gue nungging lagi, udah kayak bebeknya saskia itik. Anjing bat lah ini joknya emang segini-gininya jadi mau gak mau musti dempet sama Chanyeol.

"Udah." Gue pegangan di bagian belakang motor.

"Mana?" Chanyeol nengok ke belakang dan decak gitu gara gara liat kelakuan menyebalkan gue. "Ke sini pegangannya. Lo mau jatuh pegangan di situ?" Dia langsung narik tangan gue buat melukin ke pinggangnya. Bukannya melukin, gue cuma narik tangan gue lagi dan ngeremes jaketnya doang.

"Udah gini aja." Gue gak mau liat dia pas mukanya liatin gue. Mukanya ampe nyureng-nyureng gitu, kayaknya gondok banget.

Lebih gondok gue lah di mana-mana juga.

"Terserah lo." Ngomongnya kasar gitu. "Yang jatoh lo ini bukan gue."

Iya tau. Lo juga gak peduli kan :)

BBBRRRMMM BBBRRRMMM

JIGONG!

Dia langsung ngegas, badan gue langsung nubruk badan dia saking kencengnya dia ngegas. Dengan linglung gue langsung melukin perutnya kenceng-kenceng dan tereak nyuruh dia pelan-pelan.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Yeol! Gue takut, kok lo bawa motornya kayak setan gini!" Dia belok gitu ke gerbang, terus ngasihin nomer parkir sama uangnya sekalian. Dan pas nyampe jalanan gede dia ngegas semakin poll. Kali ini nggak ditahan-tahan. Barometernya aja udah mau 80. Setaaaaan! Ini gue yakin saking kencengnya gue meluk, si Chanyeol bentar lagi bakal berenti karena asma.

Chanyeol gak ngomong apa-apa.

Kayaknya Chanyeol juga marah.

Sontoloyo.

Ngapa jadi dia yang marah?

Tiba-tiba setelah tiga puluh menit, Chanyeol berenti.

Bener, kan, dia asma.

"Kenapa berenti?" tanya gue.

Bukannya jawab, dia malah buka helmnya dan ngambil I-phone nya terus nelfon seseorang. Sementara gue tanpa sadar masih melukin dia.

"Bentar lagi gue nyampe. Hm... anak-anak ada di situ semua? Gue bawa cewek gue, mau nganter dia pulang, jadi gak bisa lama-lama. Iya."

Terus habis gitu dia matiin telfon. Mukanya nengok ke belakang, ke gue. Tapi gue langsung lepasin pelukan dan duduk sambil liat ke arah lain.

"Gue mau ngambil stik drum di temen, lo ikut dulu," kata dia.

"Gak mau," bales gue jutek. "Gue turun di sini aja, naik gojek."

"Rese banget si, apa susahnya cuma sebentar!" Chanyeol kayaknya udah gak tahan gitu. Ampe dia naikin nada suaranya ke gue.

"Yaudasi kalo emang lo ada urusan apa susahnya nurunin gue di sini." Suara gue udah kayak orang mau nangis gitu. Gue pengen nangis. Udah gak tahan.

Sebellllllllllllll.

Chanyeol gak ngomong apa-apa. Dia make helmnya terus lagi-lagi ngegas ampe kayaknya badan gue terbang. Gue dengan terpaksa pelukin dia lagi. Kenapa si dia musti ikutan marah? Terus begonya, emang dia tau apa jalan rumah gue ke mana? Jelas-jelas gue belum ngomong apa-apa kan ke dia. Yaudadeh gue condongin badan gue buat ngomong ke dia.

"Rumah gue di Perumnas, abis tol, lo tau kan?" Masa si dia gak tau Perumnas anjir. Dia kan temen temen gengnya kebanyakan di situ. Malah ada temennya yang satu komplek ama gue. Dia juga katanya sering maen.

Tapi Chanyeol tetep diem.

Babi.

Gue diem aja pas kita lagi lewat tol. Eh pas udah lewat, bukannya ngambil arah kiri, dia malah ke kanan.

BAJINGAN!

Gue buka kaca helm gue terus tereak, "Bukan ini jalan ke rumah gue!"

Chanyeol gagu kali ya.

Terus gue langsung inget kalau dia mau ke temen-temennya dulu.

Taikkkkkkkkkkkk.

"Kenapa si lo nyebelin banget. Gue kan udah bilang kalo lo ada urusan lain yaudah gue naik ojek. Naik angkot juga bisa kok, orang di sini banyak angkot Perumnas. Bukannya gue rese, tapi kan kalo kayak gini lo musti bolak-balik." Gue mukul punggungnya terus nutup kaca helm gue. Nangis dikit. Kesel banget.

Rumah Chanyeol kan di Galuh. Emang deket sama Perum, tapi jadi musti puter balik. Kalo dia lewat jalan ini sebenernya dia bisa langsung pulang dan gak perlu muter lagi. Dasar bego.

Terus kita akhirnya berenti di depan studio musik. Elit gitu tempatnya. Emang tempat nongkrong anak-anak gaul jakarta yang addict banget sama musik. Biasanya anak-anak yang pengen jadi produser musik kayak Chanyeol gitu. Chanyeol sama temen temennya emang sering banget nongkrong di sini. Soalnya selain enak tempatnya, katanya di sini juga bisa pesan makanan, sama belanja distro. Banyak pokoknya fasilitasnya.

"Turun," kata dia ketus pas kita udah berenti di tempat parkir.

Gue loncat turun dari motor terus ngasihin helm gue ke dia. Muka gue melengos, gak mau liat muka dia yang nyebelin. Dia nyisir pake tangan rambutnya, habis itu jalan di samping gue. Karena kebanyakan di sini yang dateng cowok, jadi kebanyakan yang gue liat ya cowok. Pada ganteng-ganteng, terus dandanannya juga mantaffffff. Emang gak ada si yang seganteng Chanyeol, tapi seger bangetlah liat beginian.

Daripada liat muka Chanyeol!

"Heh." Chanyeol dorong pintu kaca di depan dia dan nunggu gue masuk duluan.

"Apa?" kata gue pas mau masuk.

"Jalan yang bener, nengok kiri kanan mulu, liat ke depan."

Eh anjir suka suka guelah. Lo aja bisa kok deket deket sama Somi and the genk. Masa gue enggak.

Pacaran sonoh di barak.

Gue gak nyaut aja. Gue ignore.

Bodo bodo bodo bodo bodo bodo.

Terus kita jalan ke tangga, muterin lorong terang benderang sampe akhirnya nyampe di tempatnya temen-temen Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan gue cuma diem, kadang kadang megangin jaket Chanyeol kalo ada cowok serem yang lewatin gue sambil liatin gue.

"Weh bos!"

"Lama amat."

Temen temen Chanyeol nyambut dia, ada sekitar sembilan orangan. Mereka pada bangun terus salaman gitu sama Chanyeol. Di situ juga ada beberapa cewek yang cantik cantik ala Aril Tatum. Ini gue kalo disandingin ama mereka, kalo diibaratin, ya paling gue sama lah kaya dakinya.

Belahan teteknya juga pada ke mana mana gitu. Soalnya mereka pada pake baju ketat, malah ada yang pake crosstop doang. Ampe tumpah-tumpah buset, dan kayaknya si ada yang abis dicupang. Soalnya belahan dada salah satu cewek itu merah gitu bekas digigit. Kayaknya gue yakin deh itu tapak gigi.

Najis Chanyeol temennya. Mau pulang aing maaaaaa.

"Siapa ini, Yeol?" Temen-temen Chanyeol liatin gue terus ketawa gitu.

"Cewek lo baru lagi?"

"Ih anjir imut banget si kamu."

Terus ada tuh cowok yang paling jelek di antara semua temen-temen Chanyeol yang ganteng badai. Namanya Minhyuk(bukan btob) dan badung banget. Sering banget dia bikin masalah. Gak pandang bulu anaknya. Makanya gue langsung takut pas dia deket deket ke gue. Mau ngapain nih si anying?

"Pacar lo anak SD Yeol? Anjing beda banget sama yang terakhir. Tuh, sama si Joy aja beda banget." Minhyuk nunjuk Joy yang kena cupang tadi sambil keketawaan. "Teh, baru SD jangan di sini."

"Tasnya aja gambarnya kepala rillakuma, buset anak-anak banget." Cewek jutek di paling pojok ikut ngerecokin.

"Anak siapa si Yeol?"

"Anak SD dibilangin."

Gue paling benci kalo disebut anak SD.

Gue liat orang-orang dan mereka malah ikut cengengesan. Ada juga beberapa cewek yang sinis gitu ngeliatin gue. Pas gue liat Chanyeol, si Chanyeol malah ikutan senyum ngejek gitu. Gue liatin mukanya Minhyuk, dan si Minhyuk langsung ikut liatin muka gue.

"Bego nangis Hyuk, jangan digituin tolol."

"Iya tolol."

"Idiot emang dia."

Yang lain langsung pada nimpalin.

"Yeol, nangis kayaknya." Salah satu cewek ngasih tau Chanyeol.

"Yah, anak SD cepet banget marah. Baper banget," kata Minhyuk.

Gue gak ngerti maksud dia ngomong kayak gitu biar apa. Gue gak baper kok. Sakit hati aja. Salah gue apa dateng-dateng mereka ngetawain gue.

Gue gak ngomong apa-apa, cuma langsung pergi aja.

Tapi Chanyeol nahan gue, terus gue dongak liatin muka dia. Apa dia masih belum puas? Masih pengen nyiksa gue ya Yeol? Tenang aja kok, habis ini gue gak akan berani ngarepin cowok kayak lo lagi. Tapi ngasih tau level kitanya jangan kayak gini dong, gue juga punya hati :')

"Duduk di situ." Chanyeol nunjuk tempat cewek cewek cantik tadi.

"Gue mau pulang, Yeol." Gue udah gak bisa nahan nangis gue lagi. "Gue mau pulang... Gue mau pulang..." Terus gue beneran nangis. Tapi mukanya Chanyeol gak berekspresi gitu. Badan gue ampe gemeteran. Gue sama sekali gak marah karena diejek anak SD, meskipun gue benci. Tapi gue marah sama Chanyeol. Gue marah.

"Jangan nangis, Minhyuk emang gitu kalau bercanda." Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja melukin gue. Gue juga gak nolak. Malah gue ampe sesenggukan gitu melukin balik Chanyeol. Anget banget pelukannya. Gue baru tahu rasanya dipeluk cowok ternyata kayak gini. Tapi kayaknya enggak akan ada yang bisa ngalahin pelukan Chanyeol.

Gue belum pernah pacaran si, dan kalo pdkt cuma pegangan tangan doang. Terus meskipun ada banyak cowok yang nembak gue, gue biasanya nolak karena alasan gak mau pacaran. Padahalmah gue cuma ngerasa gak sreg aja. Kayak geli gitu kalo pacaran. Soalnya gue hampir gak bisa ngurus diri gue sendiri.

"Teh, maafin gue yak. Bercanda doang elah. Dibilang anak SD juga soalnya cantik banget kayak anak-anak. Maafin teh."

"Nangis kan anjing!" kata anak anak nyalahin Minhyuk.

Chanyeol elusin rambut gue sayang. "Ini emang pengen nangis dari tadi aja," kata Chanyeol kalem.

Bajingan, kampret, dasar jigong! Kenapa coba dia malah ngomong kayak gitu?

"Kenapa si? Kalian ribut?" tanya salah satu cewek.

"Gak tau. Ngambek mulu sama gue dari pas pulang." Chanyeol nunduk terus kayak nyoba nyium pipi gue. Tapi gue langsung noleh terus ngerengek gak mau dicium. Ya gue gak maulah anjing. Kenapa dia jadi berani banget? Gue ampe gemeteran. Ya bukannya gak mau karena apa, tapi kan ini depan temen-temennya. "Tuh, dicium juga gak mau."

BABI gue kan buka sape-sape lo.

"Paksa aja, entar abis dicipok juga baik lagi."

Temen Chanyeol emang bener bener harus gue buang ke antariksa anjir.

"Udah nangisnya." Chanyeol ngapusin air mata gue terus kita liat-liatan lagi. Dia terus nunduk mau nyoba nyium gue lagi tapi gue langsung nunduk. Gue gak mau dicium. "Tuh gak mau."

Gue bukan pacar lo, yeol. Lo kok perlakuin gue kayak gini? Apa gue cuma sampah buat lo?

"Gue mau pulang."

"Stik drum gue mana? Mau pulang katanya." Gue ttep aja dipelukan Chanyeol meskipun udah ngumpat berulang kali.

"Nih."

"Cepet amat, gue udah pesenin lo minum."

"Gak usah makasih." Chanyeol nolak halus gitu. "Pulang dulu."

"Yo! Hati hati di jalan!"

"Jangan marah lagi ya anak SD!"

Bodo nyet!

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _A/n: bhahahahaha semakin kacau._


	7. 06

_Kisah sedih di hari_ _ **Minggu**_

 _ **16.04**_

Gue dan Chanyeol sekarang ada di parkiran. Dia lagi masukin stik drumnya ke dalam tas, sementara gue cuma diem aja di deket motor sambil liatin ke depan, ke arah cowok cowok ganteng yang lalu lalang depan gue. Daripada liatin muka brengseknya Chanyeol yang super nyebelin.

Gue benci sama Chanyeol.

Fix pokoknya.

Meskipun udah nangis di dadanya sambil dipelukin dia, gue masih tetep pengen nangis lagi. Gue belum puas. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet pulang, masuk kamar, curhat sama Kyungsoo, terus nangis kejer sampe pagi.

"Nih." Chanyeol ngasihin helmnya ke gue. Dia dengus geli gitu liatin muka bekas nangis gue.

Bego, harusnya lo tuh merasa bersalah dong jigong!

Gue rebut helm itu terus gue pake. Dia kayak kesel gitu karena gue gragas banget ngambil helmnya. Ya bodo, salah sendiri kenapa lo biarin gue naik motor mahal lo ini. Coba aja lo tadi turunin gue di tengah jalan.

"Naik," kata dia ketus pas dia udah naik duluan ke motornya.

Gue naik ke motornya, terus pelukin perutnya tanpa harus disuruh-suruh lagi. Padahal mesin motornya belum dia idupin sih, tapi ya gue males aja denger ngomongnya yang sampe ngebentak-bentak itu. Tapi bukannya buru-buru ngidupin mesin, dia malah diem mulu kayak orang bego.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya gue gak sabar.

"Gitu dong, ngomong." Chanyeol ketawa kecil gitu.

Bisa bisanya di saat kayak gini gue melting. Kenapa, lo kangen ya yeol denger suara gue? Suek, gue gak mau lagi ngomong sama lo brengsek. Lo bajingan, gue benci sama lo titik.

"Kok diem lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

Bodo bodo bodo gue gak mau jawab lo gong.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya dia lagi.

Apa sih? Gue gak ngerti motivasi Chanyeol nanya kayak gitu buat apa? Yaiyalah pulang sekarang, masa iya taun depan. Goblok banget kan.

"Taun depan," jawab gue ketus. Tapi pelukan gue gak kendor-kendor nih dari tadi anjir.

Chanyeol langsung ketawa, gila kali, au ah bodo amat. "Marah kenapa si, hm?"

Ham hem ham hem, sana lo hmm-in aja si Somi.

"Masa baru pdkt sehari udah marahan? Janganlah," kata Chanyeol yang emang punya mulut bajingan.

Pdkt apaan coba? Mana ada orang pdkt di kantor polisi, terus hampir berantem di foto kopian pula sampe nongkrong di wc umum segala-_-

"Jawab dong." Chanyeol noleh gitu.

"Gue mau pulang, ngantuk," jawab gue gak nyambung.

Chanyeol decak, tangannya ngambil tangan gue kurang ajar. "Dingin banget tangannya, dari tadi siang, padahalkan di sini gak ada AC?" tanya Chanyeol sok kepo.

"Gapapa." Apa si? Udah deh berenti sok perhatian sama gue. Kenapa si berubahnya cepet banget. Tadi pas ada Somi and the geng aja lo dengan mudahnya ngasih id line lo. Sekarang lo malah ngelus ngelus tangan gue. Babi banget kan lo, Yeol!

"Lo marah soal diparkiran ya?"

Gue benci kalo alesan gue marah diungkit ungkit. Gue pengen nangis. Iya, gue emang marah soal itu Yeol!

"Soal siapa cewek itu namanya?"

Untung aja posisinya kayak gini. Coba kalo depan-depanan, Chanyeol pasti udah liat kali air mata gue yang netes. Kenapa si hati gue sensitif banget. Iya Yeol gara-gara dia gue marah, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Tapi gue tau dirilah, gue gak pantes buat cemburu sama lo. Emang gue siapa lo coba? Mungkin lo juga ada cewek lain yang lagi lo taksir.

"Nggak," kata gue sambil geleng.

Chanyeol ngambil sesuatu gitu dari dalem jaketnya, ternyata itu sarung tangan motornya. Dia pakein sarung tangan motornya itu ke gue, biar gue anget kayaknya. Chanyeol manis banget kalo kayak gini, bikin gue betah, gak mau jauh-jauh. Tapi gue udah terlalu bulat(maksudnya tekad gue)buat ngelupain Chanyeol.

"Emang kenapa si kalo gue ngasih id line gue ke dia?"

Kkkrrrrtttkkk kkkrrtttkkk

Ya ampun Yeol, jleb banget kata katanya. Thank you banget. Lo udah menyadarkan gue. Iya gue tau kok, gak seharusnya gue cemburu sama lo. Gue juga gak ngerti kenapa gue harus sebaper ini sama lo, padahal pas berangkat gue gak ada niat buat baper ke siapa-siapa.

Tapi anehnya kata kata gue malah berbanding terbalik sama suara hati gue.

"Ya lo kan emang buaya, jadi gampang ngasih id line lo ke cewek, apalagi cewek cantik kayak Somi, ya." Gue keketawaan gitu kayak orang tolol. Padahal mata udah merah aja.

Anjing bat ini gue konslet apa gimana si?

"Lo cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Haha kenapa gue harus cemburu? Kita kan bukan siapa-siapa."

Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu:')

Sakit banget tau Yeol... kita bukan siapa-siapa... lo siapa gue? Gue siapa lo? Jawabannya nothing.

Pengen pulang, gue gak tahan pengen nangis.

Chanyeol gak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung ngidupin mesin motornya dan jalan. Gue gak ngerti kenapa dia gak jawab pertanyaan gue. Apa dia udah puas sama jawaban gue? Atau gimana? Tapi sebodo amatlah. Gue diem aja sepanjang perjalanan. Cuma nahan nangis sambil melukin dia.

Habis ini gue gak bisa melukin dia lagi. Chanyeol gue yang tinggi, telinga lebar, manja, gak suka pedes hiks.

 _ **17.03**_

Gue gak ngerti sama Chanyeol, kayaknya dia sengaja gitu dilama-lamain jalannya. Tadi aja ngebut banget, sekarang pas udah mau nyampe palang pintu rel kereta api malah di lambatin. Padahal kalo tadi dia kenceng, kita masih bisa lewatin palang pintu itu. Sekarang si udah gak bisa, palang pintunya udah di tutup. Mana keretanya ada dua lagi, kiri kanan. Kan bakalan lama banget nunggunya.

Masalahnya sekarang udah gelap banget, dan mama sama Kyungsoo udah nelfon berkali kali dari tadi siang sampe ada 103 panggilan tidak terjawab. Gila woooy, anak perawan lagi di jalan ini.

"Lo kenapa si, Yeol, tadi tuh kalo lo lebih ngebut kita bisa lewatin palang pintunya." Gue ngomel aja, sebodo.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut bahaya," kata Chanyeol kalem sambil matiin mesin motornya.

Apa katanya?

Woe anjir siapa yang daritadi ngebut mulu! Sekarang aja bilang jangan. Yaudah bodolah, semau lo Yeol. Yang sekarang harus gue lakuin itu kirim sms ke Mama dan Kyungsoo biar mereka gak khawatir.

"Lo gak mau makan dulu?" tanya Chanyeol pas satu kereta udah lewat.

"Gak." Gue gelengin kepala terus melukin dia lagi.

"Gila, dingin banget." Chanyeol remes tangannya gitu yang ada di atas stang motornya. Tangan Chanyeol kan putih gak beda jauh sama tangan gue, jadi keliatan putih banget gitu kukunya. Gak kentara si, tapi ya pasti beneran dingin lah itu. Dia kan harusnya pake sarung tangan, cuma sarung tangannya malah gue yang pake.

Gue jadi merasa gak enak.

Kalo kayak gini gue juga jadi ngerasa nyesel udah marah, tapi kalo gak marah gue malah jadi tambah nyesel. Gue ambil aja tangannya, tapi gue gak ngomong apa-apa. Cuma gue melukin dia sambil pegangan tangan sama dia. Dia mah gak perlu taulah muka gue udah semerah apa sekarang. Cuma gue seneng dia gak nolak, malah dia balik megangin tangan gue. Ampe udah kayak orang pacaran pegangan tangannya erat banget.

Hehe Chanyeoool...

Pas kereta kedua lewat, tangannya balik lagi megangin stang motor, terus jalan ngelewatin rel kereta karena banyak banget kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi begitu udah ngelewatin rel dan jalanannya udah normal, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba ngambil tangan gue lagi buat dia pegangin.

Mamaaaaaaaa mau cowok ini T^T

Pas nyampe pelataran rumah, gue liat ada motor ninja punya Kai.

Kayaknya si Kyungsoo ada di sini dan siap buat marahin gue. Hadeuh, dasar emak-emak.

TIN TIN

Motor Chanyeol ngasih klakson buat ngasih tau orang rumah. Mama sama Kyungsoo, plus Kai keluar dari dalem rumah gue dan shock liat gue dianter cowok. Tapi muka Kai malah seneng gitu pas tau cowok itu Chanyeol.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam." Mereka jawab serempak.

"Oy, Yeol!" Kai nyapa Chanyeol.

"Lo di sini?" Chanyeol langsung salaman sama Kai.

"Darimana aja baru pulang? tanya Mama sabar ke gue.

"Pantesan telfon gue gak diangkat terus chat gue gak dibales." Kyungsoo langsung curiga gitu mukanya. Tapi rada rada cengengesan. Kayak ngecengin gue. Bego, apa dia gak bisa liat muka gue yang kusut.

"Habis bikin SKCK lah, apa lagi!" jawab gue ketus.

"Malam tante," sapa Chanyeol sambil cium tangan ke Mama gue. Manis banget anjir. Mana senyumpa mempesona gitu lagi, yaudah emak gue meleleh langsung jir.

"Malam." mama gue senyum lebar gitu liat Chanyeol. Mukanya bersahaja kayak seolah lagi jatuh cinta. Seneng dia liat gue pulang dianter cowok. Soalnya memang ini yang mama gue tunggu-tunggu dari lama. "Siapa ini?"

"Chanyeol tante." Chanyeol ngenalin dirinya. Sopan banget kayak namu ke rumah mertua.

Mama gue kaget, ampe melotot gitu. "Oh, Chanyeol itu bukannya-"

"Ma! Ayo masuk, aku laper." Gue langsung motong apa yang mau Mama gue omongin. Gila aja kalau Mama gue mau ngasih tau hobi gue ke Chanyeol(hobi suka stalking dia).

"Tadi katanya enggak?" Chanyeol ngerutin kening gitu.

"Itukan tadi, sekarang laper." Gue langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Gak pamit atau apa, pokoknya pergi aja.

 _ **Chanyeol pov**_

Gue tau Baekhyun cemburu karena cewek di parkiran yang namanya aja gak gue inget. Gue ngasih id line gue juga kan gara gara dia yang ngebet banget pengen pulang. Kalau gue jawab gak punya waktu itu, cewek itu pasti bakal nahan gue lebih lama lagi. Makanya gue cepetin aja jawab.

Gak taunya dia malah marah. Mana minta diturunin di tengah jalan segala. Dia pikir gue tega apa biarin dia pulang sendirian? Sekarang kalo gue bentak juga malah bikin gue tambah gak tega. Gak dibentak dia gak ngerti-ngerti. Gue tau dia udah pengen nangis dari semenjak keluar kantor polres. Gak ngerti juga kenapa moodnya bisa berubah kayak gitu. Kayaknya sebelum-sebelumnya dia anteng anteng aja.

Lagian kalau gue emang mau ngedeketin cewek itu kenapa gak dari awal-awal aja gue deketin, gak perlu cewek itu minta kontak gue duluan. Gue laki, gue yang nyerang duluan. Tapi kan ini nggak ya kan?

Dia juga nangis lagi di studio musik. Lucu banget, soalnya gue tau dia marahnya bukan sama Minhyuk, tapi sama gue. Gue sebenernya becanda aja pas mau cium dia, bukan kurang ajar juga, abis dia gemesin banget pas nangis. Ya gue juga lakilah tolol, masa iya gue gak ada nafsu. Gue juga pengen nyium dia, ya tapi gak sekarang, nanti kalo udah gue pacarin. Cuma masalahnya ini kan belum ada sehari. Masa gue tiba-tiba nembak? Goblok banget kan.

Orangnya belum apa apa juga udah marah, jadi sulit.

Untung gue sayang, kalo engga, udah gue turunin beneran di tengah jalan.

Padahal udah seneng ketemu dia lagi. Terakhir ketemu itu di sekolah, berapa minggu lalu gitu. Dia kelasnya di belakang deket kantin, sementara gue di depan deket lapangan, jadi kalo ketemu rada susah soalnya dia kalo pas jam istirahat aja makannya di kelas, terus jam istirahat dia lebih cepet dari jam istirahat gue yang ngaret. Ada si temen gue yang sekelas sama dia, tapi kan gue jarang main di kelas, biasanya kumpul di kantin pojok. Karena emang anak laki ngumpulnya di kantin pojok semua.

Gue sebenernya udah merhatiin dia dari lama. Dari pas di gugus malah. Baekhyun lucu, imut, cantik, gak jaim, tapi dulu kata temen-temen gue dia gak pernah pacaran. Dan gak mau pacaran juga. Makanya gue gak berani deketin dia, gue ngeliatnya tuh dia beda gitu dari cewek lain. Tapi pas naik kelas tiga, temen gue Kai pacaran sama Kyungsoo sahabatnya Baekhyun.

Nah gue baru tahu dari dia kalo Baekhyun katanya suka sama gue. Kai sering kasih info ke gue kalo Baekhyun suka ngumpulin foto gue di galeri hpnya. Follow semua medsos gue, tapi gue gak tau nama medsos itu anak apa, baru baru ini doang gue tau dan sering gue stalking, itupun belum gue follow(malu hehehe). Baekhyun katanya juga sampe tau tanggal lahir gue segala. Tapi gapapa si, gue juga tau kok tanggal lahir dia sekarang.

"Apa? Itumah udah kayak orang pacaran dong!"

"Ya makanya Kyung."

Gue lagi curhat sama Kyungsoo, sambil nangis. Tisu betebaran di mana-mana babi. Kata Kyungsoo Chanyeol masih di luar, ngobrol sama Kai. Anjir mama gue juga bukannya ngusir Chanyeol, malah si Chanyeol di kasih cemilan sama aer, katanya anggep aja rumah sendiri. Malah sampe nanya-nanya gitu lagi. Kampret banget kan!

"Terus gimana sekarang?" Kyungsoo tidur di sebelah gue.

"Ya gatau Kyung, gue gak ngarep lebih kok sama dia."

DUSTA banget nyet!

"Boong, kalo gak ngarep lebih ngapain lo nangis anjir." Kyungsoo emang kalo ngomong tepat banget.

"Mang iya!" jawab gue gak nyantai.

Gue terus hidupin hp gue dan ngaca lewat kamera hp gue, ternyata mata gue emang merah. Anjirlah malu banget. Tapi gue masih nangis, gak berenti-berenti air mata gue keluar, setan. Sakit banget hati gue.

Ding

Ding

Ding

Pas gue hidupin data, banyak banget notifikasi yang masuk. Gue diemin aja dulu di samping kepala gue sampe notifikasinya berhenti, sambil lanjutin curhatan gue juga ke Kyungsoo.

Ding

Nah pas udah lima menit tiba-tiba ada lagi notifikasi paling baru.

Gue ambil hp gue terus gue liat aja, dan emang bener itu chat baru tapi dikirim dari orang yang gak pengen gue liat lagi di muka bumi ini.

 _ **ChanyeolPark:**_ gue pulang

 _ **ChanyeolPark:**_ lo gak mau nganter gitu nyampe depan?

ANJIR DIA TAU DARI MANA LINE GUE?!

BERARTI GUE UDAH DI ADDBACK DONG?!

HIKZZZZ

"Cieeeee... udah sana lo keluar!" kata Kyungsoo sambil dorong-dorong gue. "Hati hati di jalan aa Chanyeol. Bilang gitu."

"Gak mau anjir, orang muka gue udah asakadut kayak gini! Lagian buat apa dih."

Gue langsung tengkurep dan nangis. Ih kesel, gak ngerti, bingung musti ngapain. Chanyeeooollll!

"Yaudah keluar aja buruan." Kyungsoo langsung guncang-guncang bahu gue. Apa si? Kenapa dia semangat banget. Padahal harusnya dia benci lah sama Chanyeol. Dia kan udah dengerin curhatan gue panjang lebar.

 _ **BaekhyunByun:**_ hati-hati di jalan

 _ **ChanyeolPark:**_ udah gitu doang?

 _ **BaekhyunByun:**_ iya, bentar

Tiba-tiba emak gue nerobos pintu kamar gue tanpa ngetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tuh pacarnya mau pulang! Malah dianggurin."

"Siapa juga yang pacaran!" Gue bangun dari tempat tidur dongkol, mencak-mencak ampe Kyungsoo guling-guling keketawaan.

"Dia kenapa Kyung, berantem sama pacarnya?"

"Iya ma, biasa anak muda."

"Yaudah sana pulang," kata gue sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol liatin muka gue. "Lo kenapa?" tanya dia sambil elusin bawah mata gue.

"Gapapa." Gue jauhin tangan dia tapi dia malah megangin tangan gue. Gue gak enak sih kalo udah kayak gini. Jadi campur aduk perasaan gue. Antara salting, pengen dibujuk, sama pengen marah. "Udah sana pulang," usir gue sambil lepasin tangannya.

Terus gue inget sarung tangan motornya.

"Oh iya," kata gue sambil ngeluarin sarung tangannya dari dalem kantung celana jogger yang lagi gue pake. "Nih pake." Gue ngasihin sarung tangan itu dan dia ambil. Tapi bukannya dipake, malah justru dia masukin ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Gue pulang dulu ya," kata dia pamit. Tapi gak semangat gitu pamitnya.

Anjir my Chanyeol.

Gue kesel.

"Pake dulu sarung tangannya," omel gue. Gue ngedeket aja terus ambil sarung tangan itu dari jaketnya. "Sini tangan lo," kata gue sambil narik tangan dia, terus gue bantu masukin sarung tangan itu satu-satu ke tangannya yang gede dan anget.

"Jangan lupa istirahat," kata Chanyeol. Muka kita deket banget ampe gue degdegan.

"Lo juga istirahat, jangan kelayaban," bales gue.

Nyesek banget. Hiks. Kenapa si lo mau pulang? Nginep aja di sini, di kamar abang gue Baekbom.

"Yaudah gue pulang ya," pamit dia. Terus habis itu dia ngidupin mesin motornya, sebelum bener-bener pergi dia ngelusin rambut gue dulu terus bilang. "Nanti gue chat."

 _ **Bersambung**_


	8. 07

_**18.06**_

 _ **Chanyeol pov**_

Begitu nyampe rumah gue langsung parkirin motor gue di bagasi samping mobil bokap yang tumben banget nongkrong di situ. Biasanya bokap balik malem, malah kadang gak balik. Sibuk ngantor. Tapi bokap sayang banget sama keluarga, apalagi sama nyokap. Gue anak laki satu-satunya di rumah, jadi bokap kadang suka keras sama gue, beda lagi kalo sama kakak gue. Karena dia cewek, bokap suka manjain dia. Ya gue juga di manja si, cuma di manjanya gak yang menyeh-menyeh gitu.

Gue jalan lewat pintu belakang rumah yang nyambung langsung ke dapur sama ruang keluarga. Di situ ada bokap yang lagi nonton tv di ruang keluarga, sama nyokap yang lagi sibuk masak di dapur bareng bibi-bibi pembantu rumah. Gue jalan ke dapur, nongkrong di depan bar rumah. "Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikunsalam." orang-orang rumah pada nyaut.

"Eeeeeh, si ganteng mama baru pulang. Darimana aja ganteng, hmm? Dari pagi berangkat baru pulang sekarang."

Gue ngambil minum dari bibi sambil nunjuk ke depan pake helm di tangan kiri gue. "Dari polres, gak kemana mana lagi," kata gue pas udah selesai minum. Gue jalan mau pergi masuk kamar, tapi nyokap masih mau ngomong kayaknya.

"Loh, ai kamu dari padi teh cuma di situ doang? Enggak ke mana-mana? Mama kirain kamu main." nyokap kayaknya kaget banget.

"Main ke mana, ngambil stik drum aja buru-buru tadi." gue langsung keinget Baekhyun yang ngadat.

"Udah selesai bikin skck-nya Chanyeol?" tanya bokap.

"Udah, pah," jawab gue.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya nyokap heran.

"Apanya?" kata gue sambil jalan naikin tangga.

"Mukanya kok gak ada happy-happynya gitu, kusut banget kayaknya."

Yaelah, nyokap kalo ngomong emang suka ngena banget.

"Gapapa, Ma, capek," kata gue sambil lanjutin jalan.

Abis mandi dan solat magrib bareng bokap di masjid deket rumah, gue masuk kamar dan idupin hp yang udah selesai di isi batrai. Gue mau chat Baekhyun, kan udah janji. Tapi sebenernya gue pengen vidcall si sama dia, gue kangen liat muka cantiknya. Kalo mau yang lebih jujur lagi, gue pengen nyium dia.

Canda kali, gak usah serius gitu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." gue yakin itu pasti nyokap.

"Ai kamu masih belum ganti pakaian juga?" mulai ngomel. "Ganti dulu koko sama sarungnya ganteng, abis itu turun ke bawah buat makan malem."

"Belum laper, nanti kalo laper juga turun nyari sendiri," saut gue kurang ajar.

Nyokap tau kalo debat sama gue pasti dia yang bakal kalah, soalnya nyokap itu halus banget orangnya. Gak suka kekerasan. Jadi dia cuma ngangguk. "Yaudah, kalo udah laper cepet-cepet turun, terus bilang ke Mama ya ganteng."

"Iya sayang..." bales gue.

"Idih amit-amit, kamumah php, mama disayang-sayang mulu tapi gak pernah ditembak!" kata nyokap sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

Buset! Kenapa nyelekit banget ya? Kok gue merasa tersindir?

Bodo amatlah.

Resiko jadi cogan, nyokap sendiri aja minta ditembak. Noh, anak perawan orang aja pada minta gue tembak, tapi kagak gue tembak-tembak.

Gue idupin data i-phone gue, terus abis gitu gue banting ke kasur. Kalo udah kayak gini gue musti tunggu sekitar 10 menitan sampe notifikasinya berenti jalan. Jadi sambil nunggu, gue ke lemari buat ngambil kaos. Gerah juga pake koko terus. Cuma kalo sarung gak gue ganti dulu, nanti aja. Soalnya gue gak pake sempak, jadi adem. Biar keangin-angin dulu lah, kasian seharian kepanasan dijepit jins. Entar bisa-bisa kantong doraemon gue kisut lagi.

Baekhyun susah ngandung entar kalo gue kurang jos!

Haha sa ae babi

Drrt...

Drrt...

Itu notifikasi paling baru kayaknya. Gue nengok ke layar hp dan nemuin nama yang gak gue kenal. Sebenernya tiap hari gue selalu dapet notifikasi dari orang-orang yang gak gue kenal si. Cuma orang ini rada gue hafal kayaknya.

 **Somi** : chanyeol

 **Somi** : ini gue somi yang di polres

 **Somi** : bales ya yeol

Oh.

Berani juga si jablay ngechat gue. Gara gara dia nih Baekhyun ngadat, sampe minta diturunin di tengah jalan segala.

Bodo amat. Males gue bales chat lo. Lo chatingan aja sono sama bayi dugong.

 **Dugong(6)**

 _ **Monkyu changed the group name to "Dugong"**_

 _ **Unread messages bellow**_

 **SehunOh** : besok main kuy

 **Monkyu** : ke mana?

 **AmberLiu** : kuy hun

 **Krystal** : inget ya, temen-temen squad gue pada ikut

 **KaiKim** : gue bawa kyungsoo

 **SehunOh** : chanyeol mana?

 **Monkyu** : mana si brengsek?

 **KaiKim** : si brengsek abis nganterin pulang haremmm

 **Krystal** : siapa? Ih anjing lo yeol, lo selingkuh dari gue?

 **AmberLiu** : drama queen^

 **Krystal** : apa si mber, sirik law

 **Monkyu** : harem apa harim?

 **SehunOh** : haram

 **KaiKim** : harim bos

 **KaiKim** : baekhyun aweu

 **ChanyeolPark** : main kemana? Main mulu, bentar lagi UN tolol

 **SehunOh** : ke VV mall, baru di buka seminggu lalu

 **SehunOh** : jadi sama baekhyun?

 **AmberLiu** : parah, katanya di sana rumah hantunya seruuuuuu

 **Krystal** : iya berangkat besok pokoknya gak mau tau

 **Monkyu** : kalo rumah hantu berarti gelap gelapan dong (har har)

 **KimKai** : seneng lo njs

 _ **Krystal invited IreneLee to the chat**_

 _ **IreneLee joined the group**_

 **Monkyu** : ngapain lo masukin jablay ke sini tal? Mau jadi duo jablay lo berdua?

 **IreneLee** : dasar monkey, tai lo

 **IreneLee** : kalo gue jablay, berarti lo suka make gue

 **Monkyu** : emang iya

 **KimKai** : penghuni grup ini aja udah gak beres semua, ini lagi pake segala ditambahin

 **Krystal** : diem lo semua

 **Krystal** : dia katanya mau ngomong, buruan ngomong blay

 **IreneLee** : chanyeol besok gue ikut main, lo bawa motor aja biar kita bisa boncengan berdua

 **IreneLee** : wkwkwkwkwkwk

 **Monkyu** : lo nebeng aja tuh di pentil ban motornya chanyeol

 **AmberLiu** : gas terusssss

 **KimKai** : si chanyeol udah taken kali, masih aja nyosor

 **IreneLee** : udah ah, bye

 **IreneLee** : jangan kangen incess

 **IreneLee** : tai lo monkey, lo aja dikasih tetek gue kicep

 **Monkyu** : tetek lo kempes

 **IreneLee** : anjing, tetek gue montok weh

 _ **IreneLee left the group**_

 **Krystal** : udah weh gitu fffft

 **AmberLiu** : gak jelas anjir si jablay

 **KimKai** : motivasinya apa coba

 **ChanyeolPark** : gue gak mau bawa mobil, lo aja hun

 **SehunOh** : gue juga bawa, si monkyu, kai bawa

 **Krystal** : squad gue nebeng di kalian

 **KimKai** : gue bawa kyungsoo

 **KimKai** : eh sekalian baekhyun hehehehehehehe

 **ChanyeolPark** : baekhyun diajak? Baekhyun sama gue

 **ChanyeolPark** : males kalo mobil gue dipake ngangkut cewek, berisik

 **ChanyeolPark** : apalagi temen-temennya si krystal

 **Krystal** : temen-temen awkrystal emang harus berisik dong chanyeol ganteng

 **SehunOh** : nanti diangkut ke mobil monkyu

 **SehunOh** : yang kalem kalem aja masuk mobil kita mah

 **KimKai** : paling tar si Monkyu kesenengan

 **ChanyeolPark** : gue sama baekhyun doang kalo emang baekhyun beneran mau diajak

 **ChanyeolPark** : kalo baekhyun gak ikut, gue juga gak ikut

 **SehunOh** : najis, sejak kapan lo kayak gitu yeol

 **ChanyeolPark** : cewek yang ini beda hun

 **AmberLiu** : ya ajaklah kalo emang niat pdkt

 **KimKai** : ^

 **Monkyu** : tunjukin kapeler lo yeol

 **Monkyu** : baekhyun itu yang kemarin lo stalking kan? Yang kayak anak SD? Imut banget anjir

 **SehunOh** : gue dukung udah, baekhyun cewek baik baik

 **Monkyu** : iya, gak kayak seulgi yang teteknya kondor

 **Krystal** : jangan gitu dong monkyu sayang

 **Monkyu** : iyaya ital sayang, nanti aku nenen di kamu lagi ya^^

 **Krystal** : iyaya, aku gosok gosok heula pentil nenen akunya bekas jigong kamu, bau^^

 **Monkyu** : oke deh, biar herang kayak batu akik^^

 **KimKai** : najis

 **ChanyeolPark** : gimana besok aja, orangnya lagi ngambek

 **ChanyeolPark** : gue bujuk dulu

 **SehunOh** : cari celah lah lur

 **KimKai** : baekhyun kan udah ketauan suka sama lo, gimana caranya biar dia tau lo juga suka dia dari lama

 **AmberLiu** : kalo jadian besok, jangan lupa pj

 **ChanyeolPark** : goblok, orang ketemunya aja baru tadi siang

 **Monkyu** : gas aja gassss

 **SehunOh** : to the point

 **ChanyeolPark** : baekhyun?

5 menit

 **ChanyeolPark** : bales dong baek

 **ChanyeolPark** : chat gue gak mau lo bales ini?

10 menit

30 menit

Buset! Chat gue gak dibales-bales, anjir. Masa marahnya ampe segitunya si sama gue?

Gue pengen ikutan marah jadinya. Ah, sial!

Bales dong chat dari gue baek, elah.

Sambil nungguin balesan chat dari Baekhyun gue jalan ke meja belajar buat ngidupin mp3 sama ngambil remot AC. Sebenernya bukan meja belajar si, ini lebih kayak meja game. Orang gue pake buat main game doang di sini. Giliran bikin PR bisa di mana aja.

Gerah gue. Mana chat gue belum dibales-bales lagi. Makin gerah aja.

 **BaekhyunByun** : apa?

 **BaekhyunByun** : maaf baru dibales, habis makan tadi

Dibales juga akhirnya.

 **ChanyeolPark** : makan kok gak nawar nawarin gue si?

 **BaekhyunByun** : orang makannya udah selesai kok, udah diberesin piringnya juga

Roman-romannya dia masih marah nih sama gue. Gila cewe kalo udah marah susah banget buat dibujuk. Ini kalo gue tanya lo kenapa, pasti jawabnya gue gapapa. Gitu aja terus ampe bambang pamungkas jadi kiper persib bandung.

 **ChanyeolPark** : yaudah gue tulangnya aja deh

 **BaekhyunByun** : orang aku makannya sama sereal

 **BaekhyunByun** : *gue

Jahaha keceplosan bilang aku.

Kesempatan nih.

 **ChanyeolPark** : oh kamu makannya sama sereal

 **ChanyeolPark** : kiran aku bukan sama sereal

 **BaekhyunByun** : ih, itu typo tau yeol

 **BaekhyunByun** : nyebelin, gak mau ah

Cie salting haha

Hajar terus yeol, jangan kasih ampun

 **ChanyeolPark** : loh ya emang kenapa kalo panggil aku kamu?

 **ChanyeolPark** : kan jadi berasa kayak orang pacaran

 **BaekhyunByun** : apaan si, becandanya gak lucu tau yeol

 **BaekhyunByun** : dasar yoda

 **BaekhyunByun** : :p

Anjir ini cewek berani amat, gemesin banget pengen gue gigit

 **ChanyeolPark** : masa ganteng gini dibilang yoda

 **BaekhyunByun** : iya tau yang ganteng, tadi aja sampe dimintain kontaknya segala

Nah, harus cepet cepet gue lurusin nih

 **ChanyeolPark** : kamu cemburu ya tadi, makanya marah sama aku?

 **BaekhyunByun** : engga kok

Boong banget anjir

 **ChanyeolPark** : yang bener?

 **BaekhyunByun** : iyalah, ngapain harus cemburu lagian

 **BaekhyunByun** : aku kan bukan siapa siapa kamu

Uhuk, kode minta dihalalin

 **ChanyeolPark** : aku sih cemburu kalau kamu dimintain kontak sama cowok lain

 **BaekhyunByun** : kok gitu si?

 **ChanyeolPark** : iyalah, aku tonjok cowoknya kalo ada

 **BaekhyunByun** : ya janganlah kasian, lagian aku sih gak bakal segampang itu ngasih kontak aku ke orang lain. Gak kayak kamu

Mantep nyindirnya.

 **ChanyeolPark** : tuh kan bener cemburu

 **BaekhyunByun** : gk

 **ChanyeolPark** : singkat bales si balesnya

 **BaekhyunByun** : udah ah, gak mau ngomongin itu, ngomongin yang lain aja

 **ChanyeolPark** : siapa coba yang ngomongin somi duluan?

 **BaekhyunByun** : cieeee sekarang udah hafal namanya, lagi chatingan pasti

Yailah, kenapa si cewek gampang banget suudzon sama cowok

Boro-boro chatingan sama dia, gue aja kepalang kesel nungguin lo gak bales-bales chat gue

 **ChanyeolPark** : siapa yang chatingan, dia ngechat aja belum aku bales

 **BaekhyunByun** : ya bales dong, kasian dia nungguin pasti

 **ChanyeolPark** : gak mau ah, kan ada kamu

 **BaekhyunByun** : kalo chat kamu gak aku bales kamu pasti chating sama somi

 **ChanyeolPark** : buset, nggak lah

 **ChanyeolPark** : orang aku nunggu balesan dari kamu doang

 **BaekhyunByun** : boong

 **ChanyeolPark** : seriusan

 **BaekhyunByun** : buktiin

 **BaekhyunByun** : hehe becanda kok yeol, becanda becanda

 **ChanyeolPark** : serius, kapan mau dibuktiinnya?

 **ChanyeolPark** : besok?

 **BaekhyunByun** : buktiin apa coba? Orang becanda doang kok

 **ChanyeolPark** : baek jangan pura pura gak tau

 **BaekhyunByun** : gak tau apa?

 **ChanyeolPark** : aku beneran soal pdkt itu

 **ChanyeolPark** : aku tau kamu gak suka yang gak pasti pasti. Jadi aku ngomong dulu dari awal. Aku deketin kamu kayak gini emang mau ngajak pdkt

 **BaekhyunByun** : ih apaan si yeol, gak mau bahas ituuuu

 **ChanyeolPark** : serius elah

 **BaekhyunByun** : gak mau!

 **ChanyeolPark** : masalahnya apa?

 **BaekhyunByun** : masalahnya kamu buaya, srigala berbulu domba, playboy, tukang mainin hati cewe

Buset

Segitunya?

 **ChanyeolPark** : tega banget, masa aku kayak gitu

 **BaekhyunByun** : emang iya kamu kayak gitu

 **BaekhyunByun** : kamu kan bosenan orangnya, paling berapa hari pdkt juga kamu langsung bosen sama aku, soalnya aku orangnya ngebosenin yeol

 **ChanyeolPark** : ngebosenin di bagian mananya si, hm?

 **ChanyeolPark** : lagian bosenan apa coba? Kalo udah cinta banget, gak mungkin aku tinggalin lah. Contohnya musik, gak aku tinggal tinggalin kan sampe sekarang?

 **BaekhyunByun** : ini pidato kamu ya kalo kamu lagi ngeyakinin cewek cewek kamu?

 **ChanyeolPark** : suudzon aja terus

 **BaekhyunByun** : emang bener kan?

 **ChanyeolPark** : enggak [read]

Ah babi

Liatin aja besok, gue satronin langsung ke kelasnya

 **ChanyeolPark** : bales baekhyun

 **ChanyeolPark** : baekhyun

Anjir gak dibuka buka lagi chat gue.

 _ **Baekhyun pov**_

"Chanyeol nyebelin kyung!" gue nangis kejer dan nutupin muka gue pake bantal. Gue gak mau baca apalagi bales chatnya. Gak tau kenapa perasaan gue jadi campur aduk. Gue seneng chanyeol bilang gak bales chat Somi, tapi gue masih rada gak percaya gitu. Masa iya si gak di bales sama dia? Jangan-jangan dia boong. Terus Chanyeol bilang dia mau pdkt sama gue. Gue takut pdkt sama Chanyeol apalagi sampe pacaran.

Banyak banget yang gue takutin.

Punya pacar ganteng plus famous kayak Chanyeol itu resikonya gede. Siap-siap aja hati gue bakal sakit setiap saat.

"Kata kai, besok kita ke rumah hantu di mall baru itu."

"Anjir kyung, gue lagi nangis ini, lagi curhat juga, perhatian dikit ke! Malah ngomongin rumah hantu lagi, siapa juga yang mau ke rumah hantu, orang gue takut mampus sama hantu!"

"Yeeeh, malah ngomel lo kutil." Kyungsoo mukul gue pake guling rillakuma gue. "Nih, katanya chanyeol ikut juga. Dia juga pengen ngajakin lo tapi lo lagi marah. Parah sih ini kalo lo sampe gak ikut baek."

"Bodo kyung!" kata gue kesel. Gue masih nangis, terus liatin hp gue dan ternyata Chanyeol udah nelfon gue. Dia juga sempet vidcall dan freecall gue beberapa kali. Ya ampun gimana dong?

"Chanyeol keren banget nih, dia posting foto baru di line." Kyungsoo ngasih tau tapi cuma diem aja liatin hpnya anjir.

"Mana?" kata gue kepo. Gue ngeliat ke dia tapi dia malah balik liatin gue.

"Ya liat pake hp lo aja encok, masa harus dari hp gue," kata Kyungsoo sambil balik liat ke layar hpnya. Pelit banget Kyungsoo babi.

"Ya lo kan lagi liat kan sekarang!" kata gue galak. Gue buka hp gue dan tercengang.

ChanyeolPark

a minute ago

thank you sob spunkyaction

[Foto]

546 like

Komentar:

 **Monkyu** : alan, gue dong sekali kali, jangan chanyeol mulu spunckyaction

 **ChanyeolPark** : keren banget, anak siapa si ini haha

 **KimKai** : alah biasanya juga si chanyeol ama gue, cuma alan waktu kemarin lagi gak ada kerjaan aja

 **SehunOh** : tidur bego, besok mulung

 **Sojeong** : chanyeol keren banget, makin ngefans gue sama lo yeol

 **WendyKim** : kak chanyeol keren banget, ini yang foto juga keren banget seleranya

 **Jenni** : wihhh, keren kak hehe

 **Kelly** : itu foto yang manggung di festival sekolah kemarin kan? Gila keren banget!

HANJEEEEEEEER

DEMI KUTIL DUGONG

MY CHANYEOL KEREN BINGITS

Hiks gimana dong, nyesel aing gak bales chatnya. Tapi kalo dibales malah semakin nyesel hiks

"Kyung! Ganteng banget dia kyung."

"Lo kesambet? Jelas jelas fotonya gak keliatan mukanya." Kyungsoo natap gue ampe idungnya mekar-mekar gitu.

KAMPRET KYUNGSOO GAK NGERTI BANGET DAH SAMA PERASAAN GUE SEKARANG.

Di manapun dan kapanpun Chanyeol selalu ganteng kyung di mana gue!

Gue sendiri bingung sama perasaan gue.

Gue masih marah karena Chanyeol dichat Somi. Itu doang si sebenernya yang ngebuat gue nangis kejer. Pikiran gue jadi liar ke mana-mana sekarang. Makanya gue gak mau bales chatnya.

 _ **21.56**_

 **ChanyeolPark** : good night{}

Jir Chanyeol chat lagi!

Good night juga hiks gue pengen bales tapi gue bete soalnya Somi chat lo, yeol

Tapi tunggu deh, kalo gue gak bales chat dia lagi nanti dia nyerah gimana? Nanti dia gak chat gue lagi gimana? Ih gue dilema sumpah!

 **BaekhyunByun** : good night too

Gitu ajalah, sebodo.

Pagi pagi banget gue berangkat ke sekolah dan ngurung diri di kelas. Gue bahkan gak ke kantin. Gak nongol ke lapangan juga buat nonton tanding sepak bolanya Kai pacar Kyungsoo. Untung Kyungsoo udah gue titipin sama yang lain. Habisnya, gue takut ketemu sama Chanyeol. Gue gak berani ketemu sama cowok itu. Bingung nanti kalo ketemu mau kayak gimana sama dia.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol chat gue lagi, tapi gak gue bales sampe sekarang.

"Lo jangan pulang dulu Baek, kerjain dulu ini gambar sampai selesai. Soalnya kan penilaian kelas dua hari lagi." Yuri KM kelas gue ngasih tau. Dia kayaknya mau beli gabus lagi buat dekor kelas.

"Iya tau, lo gak liat gue lagi ngapain ini?" kata gue kalem.

"Yaudah lo lanjutin aja gambarnya."

"Siap!"

Beberapa pengurus kelas kayak sekretaris kelas, bendahara, KM, waKM, seksi-seksi pada belum pulang buat ngurus dekor kelas. Masalahnya kalo dikerjain bareng bareng suka gak bener. Jadi yang gak berkepentingan disuruh pulang. Biar sedikit asal cepet selesai.

"Kyung, kayaknya gue mau warnain bulannya jadi galaxy aja deh. Kan gak seru kalau putih doang." gue emang jago gambar. Makanya sekarang gue lagi gambar sistem tata surnya tapi sistem tata suryanya bakal dipake buat daftar nama pengurus kelas. "Menurut lo warnanya terang banget atau gelap aja yaaa..." gue langsung melanin suara gue di akhir pas liat orang yang lagi nyender di kusen pintu kelas gue.

HANJIR.

ALDJSJIWLSOXISMANCJSLAO.

Maksud gue, maksudnya itu, maksudnya itu Chanyeol.

Anjir lidah gue ampe belepotan.

Gila badan gue ampe merinding. Bulu kuduk gue berdiri semua. Terus perut gue mules tiba-tiba gitu kayak gremet-gremet gak jelas. Parah nih, mana dia liatin gue nya kayak gitu lagi. Serem banget, kayak orang marsh. Rasaya mata gue panas, pengen nangis aja gitu. Gue kangen banget sama dia. Tapi gue gak mau ketemu. Takut. Ngapain si dia pake mucul di kelas gue!

KYUNGSOO MANA LAGI?!

Save me kyung hiks.

Jantung gue dagdigdugan, gila demi apa pun Chanyeol ganteng banget!

Gue nunduk aja terus fokus liatin gambar gue. Ceritanya gue gak tau kalo dia ada di sini. Mana di kelas gak ada orang lagi. Perasaan tadi banyak deh orang. Gue semakin gak karu-karuan pas Chanyeol jalan ke arah gue.

Gak lama dia makin deket dan jalan ngelewatin gue. Tadinya gue mau noleh ke belakang, tapi dia keburu udah ada di samping gue. Ya ampun, jantung gue mau copot aja kayaknya.

"Kenapa si chat aku gak dibales?"

Aku choooooooy, sedaaaaap!

"Hmmm?" gue mau dongak ke samping tapi dia udah keburu nunduk. Badannya rada condong gitu. Tangan kanannya megangin kepala kursi gue, sedangkan tangan kirinya megangin sisi meja. "Kemarin kan dibales."

NGOMONG TUH YANG ADA SUARANYA KALI BAEKHYUN.

"Yang tadi pagi, kenapa gak dibales? Ah tapi yang tadi malem juga cuma gitu doang kan balesnya." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan bisik-bisik ngomongnya. Enak banget dah suaranya anjir.

"Semalem gak mau ganggu kamu chatan sama Somi," kata gue jujur.

"Jah dasar." Chanyeol ketawa kecil terus elusin sayang rambut gue. Hehe elus terus dong. Dia nunduk liatin gambar gue gitu. Gue jadi malu. Gambar gue jelek yeol. "Siapa emang yang chatan sama Somi. Nih kalo kamu gak percaya liat aja sendiri." terus dia ngeluarin hpnya.

"Ya ampun yeol, gak usah. Buat apa coba," kata gue pas dia liatin chatingan LINEnya. Tapi gue tetep liat, dan emang chat dari Somi gak dia bales. Malah dia buka pesannya depan gue, jadi sekarang pesannya si Somi cuma diread doang.

Ya ampun Chanyeol gak boong.

Chanyeol liatin gue, gue juga ikutan liatin dia. Tatapan matanya dalem banget. Gue jadi pengen nangis. Soalnya gue pengen banget milikin Chanyeol, tapi gue ngerasa takut. Gue gak sanggup kalo harus berbagi dia sama cewek lain. Nanti kalo dia duain gue gimana? Entah kenapa pikiran gue jelek mulu.

Gimana kalo gue cuma dimainin? Apa iya cowok kayak dia mau sama gue?

"Kenapa kok nangis, hm?" tanya dia. Lembut banget ngomongnya hiks.

Mata gue udah merah kali ya. Gue nunduk aja sambil geleng-geleng. Chanyeol semakin nunduk terus megang sisi kepala gue. Tau-tau aja idungnya nyium rambut gue. Hiks Chanyeol romantis banget parah.

"Aku serius soal semalem-"

Gue buru-buru tutup mulut Chanyeol pake telapak tangan gue. "Jangan ngomongin itu," kata gue.

Chanyeol malah cium telapak tangan gue sampe gue blingsatan. "Kenapa si?" tanya dia pas udah ngambil tangan gue yang nutupin mulutnya.

"Gak mau ngebahas itu," jawab gue sambil ngegeleng.

"Tapi aku mau," bales Chanyeol. "Aku serius emang mau ngajak kamu pdkt, kan gak mungkin kalo tiba-tiba nembak." Dia benerin rambut gue yang entah kenapa hari ini lagi-lagi gue gerai.

"Nanti kamu bosen yeol." Chanyeol terus nunduk gitu kayak mau nyium gue. Gue langsung malingin muka dan nutup mulutnya pake telapak tangan gue. Gila, nyosor mulu ya, serem!

"Bosen apanya si?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bosen sama aku..." bisik gue serak. Udah mau nangis gitu gue anjir. "Terus nanti kamu duain aku. Cewek kamu kan banyak, yeol. Sementara aku nanti cuma punya kamu doang."

"Ya enggaklah." Chanyeol benturin keningnya ke kening gue. Hanjer wangi banget pak, ampe ngantuk gue. "Aku juga cuma punya kamu soalnya."

HANJEEEEEER BAPEEEEER CHANYEOL BISA AJA ANJIR T^T

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **A/n**_ : Sebenernya di wattpad cerita ini udah sampe **chapter 19** LoL tapi aku **malas** update di sini, soalnya silent readersnya banyak banget^^'


	9. 08

_**12.06**_

 _ **Baekhyun pov**_

Gue gak tahu kenapa Chanyeol tatapan matanya dalem banget sama gue, lebih dalem dari sumur eret tetangganya tetangga nenek gue. Badan gue ampe gemeteran linu pas liatin mata dia yang berkilauan kayak bintang di langit.

Apa Chanyeol kalo lagi jatuh cinta emang gini ya? Berarti dulu Seulgi di kayak giniin juga dong sama Chanyeol. Jing, suckit hati gue anjir!

Pantesan aja si Seulgi ampe masuk rumah sakit dan di rawat sepuluh hari cuma sehari setelah diputusin sama Chanyeol. Ngakunya si ada penyakit tipes, tapi kok di rumah sakit nangis mulu kerjaannya, sama nyampah status galau di mana-mana?

"Yeol, kamu gak akan ngerti, aku tuh takut kalo misalkan kamu entar bosen sama aku," kata gue nyoba jelasin ke dia. Jir ngomong gue aja udah kayak drama banget, kampret.

"Bosen lagi bosen lagi, gitu mulu dari tadi yang dibahas." Chanyeol langsung melengos gitu mukanya.

Sedaaaaaap!

Melengos aja tetep ganteng anjir komuknya. Gemes banget sama ini cowok. Bisa mati penasaran gue kalau misalkan gak jadi taken sama dia-_-

Gue langsung geser badan gue terus nepuk bekas gue duduk. Mudah-mudahan ae tempatnya gak anget kayak abis betelor. "Sini, ngobrolnya sambil duduk deh," kata gue. Dia tanpa mikir dua kali langsung duduk.

"Gimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil liatin muka cantik paripurna gue.

Gue gak mudeng maksudnya. "Apanya?"

"Yeh." Chanyeol dengus sinis gitu terus malingin muka lagi. Dia kayak mau berdiri gitu, mau pergi ninggalin gue. Ya ampun gimana dong anjir?! Chanyeol jangan tinggalin gue! "Mau kemana?" tanya gue sambil narik tangan dia pas dia udah berdiri.

"Ya kamu diajak ngobrol juga kayak gitu mulu jawabnya."

Uluh uluh!

Chanyeol bener-bener marah kayaknya, hanjer. Alisnya ampe nukik gitu, terus matanya mendelik. Galak banget lagi ngomongnya juga. Pokoknya serem banget deh!

"Maaf dong, Yeol," bujuk gue. "Duduk dulu makanya."

Kampret banget dah, ngapa jadi segala marah? Harusnya dia berjuang lebih lah untuk bujuk gue. Gak danta nih si Chanyeol.

Emangsih sabarku pasti ada batasnya hmmmmz

"Percuma, nanti juga ngomongnya gitu lagi." Chanyeol langsung diem gitu.

Berarti dia masih berharap buat gue berhentiin kali ya?

Minta dibujuk ala-ala gitu. Iya, gak, sih?

"Kamu marah?" tanya gue sambil tetep megangin tangannya. Gue bahkan elusin telapak tangannya dia biar marahnya reda.

Cowok seneng kan kalo dielus-elus?

Chanyeol gak ngomong apa-apa, tapi justru malah balik duduk lagi di samping gue. Ya ampun aa Chanyeol Q, hamdalah akhirnya luluh lagi.

"Maksud kamu pdkt-nya?" tanya gue.

"Yaiyalah, apa lagi," kata dia judes.

Set, judes amat pak. Cipok nih.

"Yaudah," kata gue.

Yaudah apa nyet?

"Yaudah apa?"

Tuh kan hahahahahahahaha

"Yaudah jalanin aja," kata gue kalem.

Najis, jalanin apa sia?

"Bener nih?" Chanyeol langsung senyum gitu. Anjing mukanya seneng banget dah, beda sama sebelumnya. Tadi aja melengos mulu lo, sekarang aja berseri-seri anjir. Chanyeol terus spontan ngambil tangan gue buat dia pegangin gitu. Weh gila, udah kayak orang pacaran beneran aja nih pake pegangan tangan segala.

Bangke, bikin kokoro gue berdetak-detak gak karuan aja.

Gue kan takut lo gak jadi suka sama gue Yeol, elah :(

"Iya." Gue ngangguk gitu. Sok imut so cantik, sok najis.

"Yaudah," kata Chanyeol. "Pulang sekolah main yuk? Sehun ngajak ke rumah hantu, di mall baru."

"Tahu kok, orang Kai juga ngajak Kyungsoo sama aku," kata gue jelasin.

"Oh Jongin udah bilang? Yaudah mau gak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh sih, tapi aku harus ngerjain ini dulu. Soalnya kan dua hari lagi ada penilaian kelas." gue nyoba jelasin job serabutan gue sama Chanyeol.

Btw, harus banget ya Yeol jempolnya gosok-gosokin punggung tangan gue?

"Yaudah aku tungguin," kata dia sambil liatin gambar gue. Gue langsung aja nutupin mata dia, bikin dia ketawa. "Kenapa kok ditutupin?"

"Jangan liat, gambarnya jelek." Jelek Yeol elah, gue gak pede.

Ah, emang suka gitu, kalo depan gebetan ngapain aja gak pede.

Chanyeol ngakak. Dia narik tangan gue terus liatin gambar gue. "Bagus lagih ini. Baru tau kamu bisa gambar."

Yawla gambar buluk gue dipuji bagus sama Chanyeol Park.

"Jelek tau ini, Yeol, bisa aja boongnya," kata gue sambil lanjutin gambar.

"Jah, siapa yang boong si?" kata Chanyeol sambil cubit pipi gue gemes.

"Chanyeolmaaaaah." gue ngerengek terus balik cubit pipi dia. Bukannya marah dia malah keketawaan. "Ih nyebelin, sakit tau Yeol!"

Padahalmah gak sakit si, orang nyubitnya juga ala-ala doang, jadi gak berasa. Cuma emang guenya aja yang alay. Mposssssss!

Chanyeol langsung deketin mukanya. "Sakit emang, hm?" tanya dia khawatir. Tangannya langsung ngelusin pipi gue sayang.

Ih, sayang juga tau Yeol hehehehehehehehehe

Gue juga ikutan elus pipi Chanyeol. Dia jadi ketawa liatin gue. Seneng banget Chanyeol kayaknya. Seneng ya Yeol udah gue kasih lampu ijo hahahahahahahaha

"Sakit gak?" tanya gue sambil masih elusin pipinya. Soalnya kalo cubitan gue emang make tenaga. Tenaga kuli lagi.

"Sakit yang ini." Chanyeol malah nunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya. Gue langsung aja elusin kepalanya.

"Anak pinter," kata gue ala-ala emaknya dia. "Jangan bandel, jangan main terus, yang rajin ibadahnya, nurut sama orang tua, tobat jadi playboynya... Ya, nak."

Chanyeol ketawa. "Siapa yang jadi playboy?" matanya merem gitu. Seneng kayaknya gue elusin.

"Kamu lah." Gue elusin kepalanya Chanyeol sambil nyari-nyari kesempatan ngusap jidatnya yang aduhai.

Pokoknya nih, gue nazar(bukan nazar penyanyi dangdut) kalo gue sampe pacaran sama Chanyeol, gue bakal merampas kesucian keningnya itu.

Buset, udah mikir sampe situ aja laW.

Emang lo siap punya pacar Chanyeol?

"Udah ah, orang aku lagi gambar." Gue melet ke Chanyeol, terus balik lagi ngegambar.

Chanyeol liatin muka gue mulu, bikin gue salah tingkah. Tangannya terus benerin rambut gue, sambil dia usap usap sayang gitu. Gue kan jadi semangat gambar.

"Pulangnya aku anterin ya?" tanya dia.

"Gak usah, aku naik angkot aja," tolak gue. Jauh kali rumah gue, lay.

"Kok ada aku malah pengen naik angkot sih?" Chanyeol langsung nyureng-nyureng lagi mukanya.

Ih dasar.

"Cieee, pengen nganterin aku pulang ya?" gue colek aja dagunya. Chanyeol malah cengengesan.

"Pulangnya dianterin ya, hm?"

"Gak mau, mau naik angkot aja, soalnya Kyungsoo juga naik angkot."

"Yaudah, aku ikutin dari belakang."

Yawla Yeoool, angkot yang gue naikin juga gak akan tiba tiba terhisap lorong waktu ini, ngapa harus diikutin segala si. "Yaudah terserah kamu aja."

"Gitu dong." Chanyeol langsung ngacak-ngacak rambut gue. Untung rambut gue gak berponi, jadi diacak-acak juga gak acakadut.

 _ **01.04**_

Gue lagi chating sama Kyungsoo karena bakal pergi ke rumah hantu sama dia naik angkot(setelah sebelumnya dengan penuh perjuangan nolak dianterin Kai sama Chanyeol).

Kita kan cewek cewek mandiri, jadi jangan apa apa dianter mulu. Lagian jarak mall itu sama rumah gue dan Kyungsoo gak terlalu jauh juga. Masa minta mereka puter balik, jadi kata gue ketemunya mending di mall aja.

"Teteh teteh!"

Tiba-tiba mama gue masuk kamar gue kayak orang kesetanan.

"Kenapa, Ma?" tanya gue kaget.

Gila ada apaanih?

"Bibi Lela yang kerja di salon Ratu itu lagi main ke rumah, hayu teh."

Gue gak ngerti, apa hubungannya sama gue?

"Terus?" tanya gue.

"Ya kamu potonglah rambutnya, hayuk."

"Inikan udah dipotong Mamaaaa," kata gue sambil gibasin rambut gue ala-ala iklan shampoo.

"Yeh ai kamu." Mama gue langsung narik tangan gue. Untung refleks gue bagus, jadi gue gak nyusruk dari kasur. "Mama pengen rambut kamu dipotong kayak potongan rambut Bae Suzy tea. Yang sama Kim Woobin itu teh dramanya. Geulis ih!"

APA KATANYA?

GUE BERPONI DONG?!

"Gak mauuuuu!"

 _ **02.03**_

"Anjir Kyung, udah kali ketawanya, malu tuh diliatin orang," bisik gue sama Kyungsoo. Gemes banget anjir Kyungsoo tawa mulu dari pertama ketemu di rumah.

Ya emangsih dia ketawanya juga karena ada alasannya.

Alasannya apalagi kalo bukan karena rambut gue yang dipotong.

"Ya ampun sumpah lo sekarang bukan kayak anak SD lagi Baek, tapi kayak anak TK tau gak!" Terus Kyungsoo balik ketawa lagi. Setaaaaan!

"Yawla Kyung, jahat amat si lo sama gue." Gue langsung pura-pura nangis dan nutupin muka gue. Tapi Kyungsoo gak peduli dan tetep ketawa.

"Neng, ada yang berenti di VV gak?!"

"Ada bang!" kata Kyungsoo.

Terus si abang langsung berenti deh di gerbang VV mall. Gue sama Kyungsoo keluar dari angkot dengan Kyungsoo yang bayar, soalnya entar pulangnya gue yang bayar. Biasa ih cabat.

"Heh anak TK, buruan!"

"Kampret lo Kyung!" Gue langsung cubit tangannya Kyungsoo gemes.

Pas kita masuk mall, gue sama Kyungsoo langsung ke lantai lima mall. Di sana kita ketemu sama Kai dan temen-temen gengnya. Ada Chanyeol juga lagi di situ anjir, langsung bediri gitu dia pas gue dateng. Hanjir poni gue gimana dong, maluuuuuuuuu!

"Sayang!" Kai manggil Kyungsoo.

Untung aja sayang, coba kalo bunda.

"Kai." Mpos Kyungsoo mana berani manggil Kai sayang langsung. Apalagi ada gue ffft.

"Lama banget?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol nongol di samping gue.

"Eh, masa sih, orang udah cepet banget tau ini," kata gue. Btw wangi banget pak, buset dah. Semerbak banget ampe idung gue cenat-cenut.

"Aku chat sama nelfon kamu padahal, mau aku jemput tadinya, takut kamu gak dapet angkot."

Gue ampe pusing anjir liat muka Chanyeol yang ganteng. Pala gue dongak aja gitu, melongo ke orang bego. Terus aja ngomong Yeol, ampe besok juga gue jabanin.

"Eh baru mau jemput, kamu udah dateng. Alhamdulillah ternyata selamet."

Aduh, Chanyeol keren banget dah pake kaos item sama jins gini. Yawla seger banget itu muka. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Bajingan banget ini cowok.

Ini gebetan gue ya?

Gebetan gue bukan sih? Hueeeeee

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol. "Mulai ngelamun."

"Nggak, aku keder aja liat muka kamu," kata gue jujur.

"Muka aku kenapa emang?" Chanyeol langsung ngusap-ngusap mukanya.

"Ganteng banget," kata gue pasrah sambil ngusap pipi dia selewat.

Dia langsung naikin alisnya, terus keketawaan. "Dasar!" Chanyeol langsung nyubit pipi gue gemes.

Terus dia kayak nyadar sesuatu. Mukanya cengengesan liatin poni gue. Gue langsung aja merengut sambil nutupin poni gue."Ih, awas aja kalo kamu ketawa."

"Kenapa si?" tanya Chanyeol sambil gak berenti cengengesan.

"Maluuuu." Gue langsung nunduk.

Kalo bisa gue tutupin ini muka pake karung.

"Kok malu? Jadi tambah cantik tau." Chanyeol mah bisa mulu anjir bikin hati gue degdegan. Dia terus ngambil tangan gue, buat dia pegangin. "Gausah ditutupin gitu poninya, orang cantik banget kok."

Mulut lo Yeoool!

"Kata Kyungsoo kayak anak TK." Gue ngadu. Cemberut liatin dia. Ih, sekarang ada tempat ngadu hehehehehehehehehe

"Kayak anak TK?" Chanyeol liatin muka gue. "Kamu tuh emang mukanya... gimana ya..." Dia langsung kayak mikir mukanya.

"Gimana apanya?!" gue langsung mikir yang enggak enggak anjir!

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong, katanya gak mau dibilang anak TK." Chanyeol langsung neken monyong gue pake jempolnya.

Anjing wooooy, ngapain lo pegang-pegang bibir gue si yeol?!

Ribut ribut, kokoro gue ribut buset.

Mamaaaaa hayati lelah.

"Muka kamu emang kayak anak-anak banget." Chanyeol jelasin sambil nangkup wajah gue pake dua tangannya langsung.

"Itu maksudnya bagus nggak sih?" tanya gue bingung. Gue dongak liatin muka ganteng dia sambil megangin punggung tangannya.

"Bagus lah, berarti kamu cantik, gemesin." Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja acak-acak poni gue.

"Iiih!" Gue buru-buru benerin poni gue. "Jangan diacak-acak tau."

"Iya rambut baru," kata Chanyeol sambil nyolek-nyolek pinggang gue.

"Chanyeol, geli tau." Gue langsung megangin tangannya.

"Yeol yeol, ke parkiran dulu." Tiba-tiba Sehun sama Kai dateng menghancurkan momen lovey dovey gue sama Chanyeol.

"Mau ngapain si?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Udah ikut aja dulu, entaran lagi pacarannya."

Setan lo KAI.

"Yaudah." Chanyeol terus liatin gue. "Ke parkiran dulu ya," katanya pamit.

Gue ngangguk. "Dadaaah." Gue langsung lambai-lambai ke kamera. Ya ke Chanyeol lah peak.

"Daaah." Chanyeol ikutan dadah dadah sambil ketawa.

Gue sama Kyungsoo berdiri di deket pegangan pager sambil liatin gengnya Chanyeol yang ngumpul di sebrang. Ada kursi kursi lucu gitu di situ, bisa di pake duduk, tapi gue gak mau ke situ. Soalnya entar Monkyu nyubitin gue.

Gengnya Chanyeol baik-baik gitu. Meskipun femes tapi gak pada sombong.

Krystal yang katanya jutek dan banyak skandal aja tadi ngobrol dan senyum sama gue kayak cewek normal. Si Monkyu goblok sama Amber malah ledekin gue mulu gara gara gue berponi. Kata mereka muka gue kayak anak TK banget. Gue gak tau itu pujian apa bukan, tapi kayaknya mereka gemes banget sama gue. Monkyu aja tadi mau nyubit pipi gue mulu ampe gue ketakutan.

Gimana kalo Chanyeol liat coba? Goblok bat.

Gue nengok terus liatin orang-orang. Squadnya Krystal dateng gitu, dan gue baru tau juga kalo mereka diajak. Ada Wendy, Sojeong, Irene, dkk. Aduh parah mak, cantik cantik banget!

Apalagi yang namanya Irene Lee anjir. Kalo ada yang bilang dia jelek, berarti mata tu orang buta. Dia tuh paling nyos deh diantara temen temennya. Paling montok juga. Terus gue pernah denger kalo dia suka sama Chanyeol dan hampir jadian, tapi gak tau juga.

Kkrrrtttkkk

Hiks cemburu cuma mikir mereka pernah hampir jadian aja.

Rame banget squadnya Krystal. Jerit jerit gak jelas gitu. Pada pamer nenen juga. Parah ya. Terus pakeannya juga cuma pake crosstop sama rok mini, ditambahin choker juga, udah mirip peliharaan aja dichokerin. Gayanya gitu deh, udah kayak anak-anak luar.

Beda sama gue sama Kyungsoo. Gue mah cuma pake kaos putih gambar rillakuma, sama celana jins longgar di atas lutut. Sama tas selempang bentuk rillakuma juga. Ya gimana, orang gue punyanya ini sih. Gue pake anting juga kok, tapi anting buat orok. Anting yang dibukanya musti pake tang itu.

Gue ngerasa si selera gue emang anak anak banget.

"Mana nih yang kemarin bilang gue monkey?" kata Monkyu pura pura marah.

Si Irene langsung nyamperin Monkyu yang lagi duduk di kursi jeruk. "Gue, kenapa?!"

Irene langsung ngejerit sambil ketawa gitu pas Monkyu narik dia ampe duduk di pangkuannya. Dih, najis bat dah. Mau maunya anjir.

"Lo ya, yang bilang gue monkey?"

"Lo juga kan yang bilang tetek gue kempes, nih!" Irene langsung busungin dadanya gitu. Anjing berani banget najis. "Noh kicep kan lo!"

"Busah palingan!" Monkyu melukin Irenenya nafsu banget.

"Bukan goblok!" Irene langsung remes nenenya sendiri.

Parah emang mereka berdua, kena pengaruh awkarin sama siapa tuh yang jablay jablay itu. Edan banget.

"Ih taik!" Irene langsung pura-pura nabok Monkyu pas si Monkyu ngusel.

Udah kayak orang pacaran aja anjir. Muka gue sama Kyungsoo udah gak karu-karuan. Jijik banget liatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Irene tiba-tiba bediri terus nyamperin Chanyeol yang baru dateng. Terus terus dia dengan kejablayannya langsung aja melukin pinggang Chanyeol. Ampe mukanya terbenam di dadanya Chanyeol yang bidang kayak papan cucian.

WANJENG WOOOOOOOY!

AKSSMSKSLSLSNDBWJALLAKA.

Gue ampe shock anjir liatnya. Ampe jantung gue kayak berhenti berdetak.

Taik lo Irene, sempak dugong dasar.

Terus Chanyeol liatin aneh gitu ke Irene. "Ngapain lo, lepas. Ah, elah!" Chanyeol langsung lepasin tangannya Irene, dan jalan ke gue.

"Ih Chanyeol maaaah, padahal aku udah dandan cantik tau Yeol!" Irene kayak gak mau nyerah gitu, tapi Chanyeol udah keburu pergi.

GUE BETE. BODO.

Mau pulang hiks.

Gue balik badan aja, megangin pager pembatas. Komuk gue bete banget. Pas Chanyeol nyampe ke gue, kayaknya dia udah feeling gitu. Dia langung berdiri di belakang gue, terus satu tangannya ikutan megang pager.

"Sst!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Apaansi." Gue langsung nepis tangan Chanyeol pas dia megang pundak gue.

"Galak banget si, bete ya?" tanya dia sambil cengengesan.

Nggak bete, cuma pengen nampol orang aja.

Chanyeol nunduk gitu, terus nengokin muka gue. Gue langsung buang muka, males liat muka dia. Tapi dia megangin tangan gue biar liat ke dia, terus pipi gue diteken-teken gitu ampe bibir gue monyong.

"Jangan marah dong," kata Chanyeol bujukin gue. Tangannya lepasin pipi gue, tapi komuknya tetep liatin muka gue yang bete parah kayak bayi dugong. "Yah, jangan marah ya? Gak jelas emang dia." Karena gak dapet respon, Chanyeol langsung balikin badan gue gitu, terus narik gue ke badannya. Tangannya rangkul bahu gue. Jadi kayak dipelukin gitu. "Mon!" panggil Chanyeol.

Anak-anak yang lain pada ngumpul, soalnya tadi gue denger mereka mau masuk ke rumah hantunya sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Monkyu pas udah nyampe tempat gue sama Chanyeol. Dia mau nyubit pipi gue tapi Chanyeol langsung nepis tangannya Monkyu. "Jangan songong," kata Chanyeol peringatin.

Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Amber pada liatin gitu. Gue cuma nunduk aja. Bete.

"Lo pegangin si Irene, jangan dilepas," kata Chanyeol. "Kalo bisa lo apain ke."

"Kenapa si?" Monkyu mukanya bingung gitu. Beda lagi sama Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Amber yang keketawaan. "Ooh, oke-oke." Monkyu langsung nangkep maksudnya pas Chanyeol liat ke gue.

"Cieee hahaha cemburu ya?" Monkyu keketawaan sambil mau nyubit gue, tapi lagi-lagi ditepis Chanyeol. Malah mau Chanyeol tonjok. "Ok, ok, bos!"

Dengan kekuatan bulan Monkyu pergi dan nyamperin Irene, terus melukin itu cewek. Digodain gitu. Irene juga keliatan seneng banget. Maklum Monkyu kan tajir, terus royal banget, bandel banget juga. Yaudadeh setipe.

Gue kaget pas Chanyeol tiba-tiba nunduk liatin muka gue. "Udah ya, jangan marah lagi. Lupain aja yang tadi, hm?" Chanyeol ngebujuk gue.

"Yaudah." gue ngangguk aja, tapi gak semangat.

Chanyeol terus usapin rambut gue, abis gitu rambut gue dicium.

Ah sedaaaaaaap.

Bingung gue. Mau marah tapi baper.

Mau baper tapi hati cemburu.

Mpossssss!

 **Bersambung**

 _ **A/n:**_ _makin gak karu karuan:(_


End file.
